Unforeseen Circumstances
by LoraSwainz
Summary: Hermione needs help to write her book and forms an unlikely to bond to none other than Narcissa. First attempt at writing, rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger had always felt her abilities lay outside of her poky office job at the ministry. She longed to be doing something worthwhile with her life and the research for her book wasn't going as well as she'd hoped. Gazing out of a window she reflected on what life could have been like if she'd accepted Ron's proposal. As much as she loved the Weasley's and Ron for that matter she couldn't see herself as his wife. He was more of a brother to her, along with Harry. They were the brothers she never had. Her brief relationship with Ron had felt wrong and she couldn't deny the feeling of boredom with him. The fear that she would turn into a housewife, cooking, cleaning and bringing up children. Of course she had no quarrel with the more traditional housewives like her almost mother in law, but Hermione longed for more freedom. Her thirst for knowledge meant that she couldn't stand the idea of everyday being the same. That is why she decided to make the decision that brought her where she is now. Sat in the office of Kingsley Shacklebolt as she handed in her notice in order to continue her research on dark artefacts. Her hope was that if more people were alerted to the dangers of said artefacts they would be less interested and maybe a future war like the one 4 years previous could be prevented.

'I can't say I'm surprised Hermione, I always thought you were destined for more than this.' kingsley's low and booming voice brought Hermione back to reality. She smiled weakly at the minister for magic before he pulled her into a surprisingly gentle embrace and sent her on her way.

She was free.

'It looks like you have no other choice 'Mione. Besides, they're not bad people anymore. Sure what they did was unforgivable but it seems as though they've seen the error in their ways.'

Hermione found it easy to drift away from Harry's reassuring words and into a dreamlike state in which her paranoia got the better of her.

Research for her book on dark artefacts had come to a grinding halt after she discovered that in order to write anything of substance on a particularly dangerous potion she needed the correct instructions and for that, the correct book. A book which belonged to none other than Lucius Malfoy. Hermione knew full well that Lucius was in Azkaban however his wife was not and there was nothing she wanted less than to approach the pure blood elitist, stuck up, 'Ice Queen' who sat back and let her sister brutally torture her.

'You don't really have much of choice Hermione.' Hermione glared and her best friend who smirked in return and leant against her husbands shoulder.

'I'm aware of that Ginny but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it!' Hermione sighed, they were right. She was going to have to do something, she hadn't left her job at the ministry for nothing. She was determined to finish this book and would do so by any means necessary.

Too cowardly to confront Mrs Malfoy about the situation she decided an owl would be the safest option and set to work on a formal letter, trying her best to keep her obvious distaste to the woman to a minimum. It wasn't long before Hermione received a reply, granting her permission to meet with at Malfoy manor to discuss the book in question. Some last minute fussing with her hair and blouse and she was ready.

'Here goes nothing.' She sighed to herself, crossing the living room of her small yet modest London flat to her fireplace. Grabbing a nice handful of powder she stepped in, clearly stating her destination.

'Malfoy manor!' A twinge of hesitation barely audible in her voice at the thought if returning to the very place Bellatrix Lestrange had tortured her. Hermione didn't have time to dwell on the fearful memories trying to worm their way into her conscious. Green flames engulfed her and before she knew it her surroundings changed. Gently brushing some of the soot now on her shoulder she stepped out into a very large and grand reception room. Portraits of previous Malfoy's adorned the walls, not attempting to hide their disgust at a 'mud blood' gracing their presence.

'Don't mind them.' The surprisingly soothing voice came from behind. Hermione cautiously turned to see Narcissa Malfoy standing in the door way. Her electric blue eyes seemed to pierce Hermione's soul and she was momentarily hypnotised. Managing to break her stare from the older woman's eyes Hermione paused to take in the rest of her appearance. She stood with an air of authority and dignity, Hermione's eyes drifted over her. Taking in her pale, porcelain skin, platinum blonde hair pulled back into a neat bun and ruby lips then down to her miraculous body. She was a slim witch who wore a tight midi dress, hugging her curves in all of the right places. Hermione had never witnessed someone so beautiful and was sure that Narcissa Malfoy must be part Veela!

'Mrs Malfoy, I am Hermione Granger' she explained cautiously extending her hand to the woman in front of her.

'I know who you are miss Granger, how could I not?' Narcissa's lips twitched into a slight smile at the girl in front of her.

'But I must tell you it's Black now, Ms Black. I divorced my husband almost immediately after the war and am merely keeping the manor occupied until his release.'

Hermione kicked herself, obviously she was divorced! She had read all about it in the daily prophet, Rita Skeeter had of course, dished the dirt to her 'ravid readers'. She didn't quite know what it was but there was something about the angelic looking woman in front of her that made Hermione lose focus.

After hours of searching through the Malfoy library Hermione now had an ever growing pile of books that would aid her research significantly. Narcissa had stayed to help her sift through some of the masses of books and parchment to find something of substance. Despite the obvious differences between the two, Narcissa found she was enjoying the younger witch's company. She had never been as hateful towards muggle borns as her parents and elder sibling. Saying that she could remember a time where Bellatrix was a relatively normal young woman. As normal as she could be in their situation. Not everyone came from families as famous as the Noble House of Black. Herself and her two older sisters were pressurised by their parents to always keep up appearances and never shame the family name. Narcissa had envied Andromeda for getting out while she could. Her love for Ted had her banished and she was to never see her sister again. She had thought about paying her sister a visit. She was the only family, aside from her son Draco, that remained. However, she knew that it wasn't as easy as that. Andromeda would most likely hate her for everything that had happened and Narcissa knew she should have done more. Maybe if her sudden burst of morality had come sooner she could have prevented the death of her niece. She hated the thought of Andromeda being alone, and Nymphadora's child, her great nephew, having to grow up without his parents.

'Narcissa?'

Hermione's soft voice broke her train of thought, she hadn't noticed that her eyes were now swimming with tears, threatening to fall. She desperately tried to hide her face from the young girl but it was too late. Hermione gently rested her hand on top of Narcissa's and she couldn't deny the feeling of warmth that spread through her. She smiled at the young witch, still attempting to hide her feelings.

'Maybe we should finish sorting through any more of this another time? It's getting rather late and I do not wish for you to waste your night.' Hermione continued to keep her hand over Narcissa's as she spoke. She didn't know why but she felt the need to reassure her. Coming to the manor had shown her the genuine change in the woman sat in front of her. A woman filled with regret and sorrow for the events that took place in the war. She gathered some of the more important documents as she readied to leave.

'Thank you, very much Ms Black. I truly appreciate your help.' Hermione tried her best convey her genuine thanks to the woman who's mind seemed elsewhere.

'I'll owl you tomorrow so we can set up another meeting.'

Narcissa lead Hermione from the library back to the fireplace and shook her hand. Narcissa's grip was firm yet gentle, her skin incredibly soft as it brushed giants Hermione's. As Hermione stepped into the fireplace her eyes locked with the beautiful blue orbs belonging to the other woman.

'Despite want you think, spending the night in your company certainly would not have been a waste.' With that Hermione felt the familiar feeling as the green flames rose, returning her to her own home.

Narcissa lay in bed. Her thoughts full of Hermione. She hadn't known the witch long but there was something about her. Narcissa longed for their next meeting. Hermione's last words playing in her mind. The girl liked spending time with her too. Deciding her thoughts were merely those of a lonely, middle aged woman who was not often exposed to kindness. she was surely misinterpreting the meaning of Hermione's words. She turned out the lights with a flick of her wand hoping to sleep. She was not so lucky as once again her mind jumped to the young, brunette witch she had spent the afternoon and evening with. Not being able to resist, Narcissa let a genuine smile grace her face. She honestly couldn't wait to spend more time with Hermione Granger and that was something she never would have thought.

Soft tapping awoke Hermione the next morning. Groaning loudly at her disrupted sleep she rolled out of bed and let the owl in, tossing the letter to the side she flopped back down on the bed. Gathering her thoughts Hermione realised something. One person had plagued her dreams las night. A woman, with electric blue eyes, ruby red lips and platinum blonde hair. Her dreams were filled with the woman who, little to Hermione's knowledge, had owled already, eager to set up another meeting. Hermione sighed softly, whispering under her breath. 'Narcissa Black? I must be crazy!'


	2. Chapter 2

Staring into her glass of wine Hermione began reflecting on the last fortnight and what brought her to this quiet restaurant in muggle London. The day after her time with Narcissa Black she had received an owl enquiring as to when their next meeting would be. Uncontrollable excitement brewed deep inside Hermione and she replied instantly and they both agreed that the young witch's next visit to Malfoy Manor was to be that very evening.  
Hermione had stayed longer than she intended. After gathering the required information she and Narcissa turned the conversation away from the dark arts and to literature.  
Narcissa couldn't help but smile at the girl's enthusiasm. Her hazel eyes filled with passion as she spoke, words falling from her lips flawlessly. Narcissa glanced at Hermione's lips and briefly imagined what they would feel like pressed against hers. She longed to kiss the girl, taste her. She snapped out of such thoughts almost immediately when Hermione leaned over her in order to reach her butterbeer. Her body slightly and gently touching the older woman next to her.  
That slight touch made Hermione's stomach squirm and she finally understood the term 'butterflies'. Sitting back she looked up at Narcissa and noticed a light pink blush in the woman's beautifully pale skin.  
The two women had surprisingly clicked. They shared interests such as literature and Narcissa was relying on Hermione to introduce her to some of the best muggle literature. Both wanted to see the world and experience cultures of other kinds and the two were intrigued by more ancient kinds of magic that modern witches and wizards couldn't comprehend. It was their shared interests in those topics and secretly each other that meant they were practically inseperable. For two weeks the women had met up every night. Some nights were spent in the library of the manor, some in various restaurants and cafe's in muggle London. That was what brought them to now.

Sat opposite Hermione was Narcissa. Her platinum blonde hair fell down her back and over her shoulders, her eyes filled with emotion and spark and those ruby red lips curved into a genuine smile. After spending 14 evenings and countless hours with the woman, Hermione was still overwhelmed by her beauty and would often find herself lost as she gazed into those bright blue eyes.  
Narcissa had noticed the way the brunette had been looking at her. She swore she could see the longing and lust in Hermione's eyes but logic told her she was mistaken. Why would this beautiful young girl want her? That didn't stop her from dreaming though. Hermione occupied Narcissa's mind day and night, she couldn't escape those hazel eyes and light pink lips for the life of her.  
'I've always wanted to go to South America, legend says that ancient magic can be sensed within some of the ruins. I've always wondered if what appear to be simplistic drawings of life to muggles is actually something else. From what I've heard the drawings move and tell a story about magic at the time. That suggests that some of the first beings on he planet were in fact magical and could definitely help with a timeline on where magic descended.' Narcissa stared longingly as Hermione spoke. She watched as her eyes filled with emotion as the girl got lost in what she was saying. Narcissa truly, had never met someone as passionate Hermione. She soon realised that she hadn't responded to the girl whatsoever apart from practically drooling over her.  
'I agree, the idea that magic originates with Merlin is cliched and ridiculous. How could one man start a secret magical society within the entire world.'  
Narcissa was the first person she had met who was interested in the origin of magic. Sure, some people seemed interested but when it came down to it they were happy to just accept that they had magical abilities and leave it at that.

The conversation wasn't the only thing flowing between the two, between hem they had managed to drink two bottles of wine before leaving the restaurant. Narcissa had noticed that Hermione wasn't as accustomed to drinking as she was and was reluctant to let the girl apparate home.  
'Hermione, I insist! I would never forgive myself if you splinched badly, or ended up lost in Timbuktu!'  
With that Hermione felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and gently pull her in. The alcohol had made the sensation of disapperating a lot worse and when she arrived back at her flat she felt as though she'd spent an hour in a washing machine. Narcissa noticed the queasy look on Hermione's face and slowly lowered her onto the sofa.

'Accio glass.' A well timed arm caught the glass as it flew through the air.  
'Aguamenti.' The glass filled itself with water and Narcissa raised it to Hermione's lips.  
She watched as the colour returned to the young girls cheeks and sat next to her. Hermione instinctively leaned into the woman next to her, gently resting her head on her shoulder. Hermione then felt that strong arm wrap around her only this time delicately and hesitantly. Immediately Hermione felt her skin tingle, as though it were coming alive where Narcissa touched her. The older woman sub consciously began to gently rub Hermione's back. She felt as Hermione's breath deepened and she looked down to see the young witch fast asleep. She couldn't help but smile at how cute Hermione was. She looked peaceful, though her eyelids lightly flickered as she dreamed. Sliding her other arm underneath the brunette's legs she lifted her and effortlessly carried her to the bed. Carefully laying her down and draping the duvet across her. She paused for a second to look at the girl as she moaned quietly in her sleep and as she turned to leave she heard Hermione whisper. A name. Her name.  
'N...Narcissa.' Hermione's voice, though quiet, was filled with passion and lust. Narcissa spun round only to find that the girl was still sound asleep. She was dreaming. About lips curved into a slight smirk as she flicked her wand to produce some parchment. Quietly she wrote a note and left it on he pillow beside the sleeping girl. Lightly sighing when she realised she had to leave.

Her head pounded when she slowly managed to open her eyes. Confused she looked around. She certainly did not remember getting in to bed last night. The last thing she remembered was the feeling of soft fingers, gently stroking and rubbing her back. Narcissa. Sinking back into her bed she noticed the rustling of parchment next to her. Looking across she saw perfect writing, elegantly curled and slanted as though the writer had spent hours perfecting each letter.

_Hermione,_  
_I thoroughly enjoyed this evening and hope you did too. I await your owl in the morning to alert me as to whether you are alive or not. I hope you had a good nights sleep and your dreams were sweet._  
_Always, Narcissa x_

Hermione's heart fluttered as she read the note. She had stopped trying to deny her attraction to the witch after their second meeting. Briefly she wondered, what if Narcissa did feel the same?

Narcissa smirked as she thought of Hermione reading her note. She couldn't suppress a giggle at the idea of Hermione dreaming about her. Gently she bit her lip as once again, her mind filled with images of the girl, and the memory of hearing her say her name with such longing. She didn't know how long she would be able to hide her true feelings. She could see herself easily falling for the girl. Looking down at the letter in her hand she smirked again. It was time to act, there was only one way to find out if Hermione truly did feel the same way. Tonight. 8pm. Hermione's flat for dinner. It was almost impossible for the blonde to hide her excitement at the brilliance of her plan. She was going o drive the girl nuts with lust and she couldn't wait.

The soft sound of the doorbell brought Hermione too her senses. She had been fussing over her outfit in the mirror or almost an hour. Eager to see the blonde witch she ran to the door. Narcissa looked breathtaking. She stood in a blue dress, clinging to her perfect curves. Hermione just stared. Her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide. She always forgot how good Narcissa looked until she was there.  
'Going to invite me in Miss Granger?' Narcissa playfully teased as she passed, purposely brushing against the young witch. So far her plan seemed to be working.  
Hermione had cooked them a marvellous meal and as the pair sat down Narcissa flicked her wand, diminishing the lights and replacing them with several lit candles. The flickering of the candles lit up the face in front of her in a beautiful glow and Hermione's heart melted. She couldn't believe that she was having a candlelit dinner with Narcissa.

No one could have ever predicted this. Hermione watched as the older woman smirked, licking her spoon while looking deep into the hazel of Hermione's eyes. She could no longer deny the arousal spreading through her as her imagination wondered what it would be like to be on the receiving end of that tongue. Hermione felt the blush spread through her cheeks which only worsened when Narcissa giggled at her. Before she could register what was happening Narcissa leaned forward with her spoon. Hermione took a moment to realise what she meant and opened her mouth, allowing the woman to feed her some of the chocolate ice cream. Hermione looked into Narcissa's eyes as she deliberately licked the spoon as sexily as she could. Unaware that she had chocolate sauce at the side of her mouth. Narcissa giggled again. A sweet and sexy sound that drove Hermione insane. Moving her chair so that she was next to the young witch she leaned in, swallowing hard, her eyes not leaving Hermione's before she leaned in and gently licked the chocolate sauce away from the brunette's mouth.  
Hermione felt her heart beat hammer against her chest as she turned her head, ever so lightly brushing her lips against those of Narcissa Black. Cupping Narcissa's cheek in her hand she gently stroked her thumb across her cheek bone. Looking into her intensely passionate blue eyes. Narcissa slowly licked her bottom lip, cautiously awaiting the brunette's next move. Hermione took a final glance at the full lips of the woman in front of her before softly pressing hers against them. She felt Narcissa move closer to her, one arm wrapping around her and holding her close and the other running through Hermione's thick, chocolate hair. Hermione's hand stayed resting on Narcissa's cheek and the other rested on her hip. She moaned quietly into the other woman's mouth as she felt the slender fingers of the older woman lift up the back of her shirt, working their way underneath and gently caressing the small of her back. Narcissa seized the opportunity to slowly slide her tongue into Hermione's mouth. Carefully wrapping it with Hermione's. Their tongues danced together as though they were meant for each other. The kiss was deep and passionate. The rising feelings between the pair were released and there was no doubt in either of the witch's minds that they were falling. Hard.  
Narcissa was the first to pull away, smiling as she looked into Hermione's eyes.  
Hermione's voice was weak as she was the first to break the intense silence as they stared longingly into each lets eyes.  
'W...ow. Wow.'  
Narcissa laughed at the reaction of the girl in front. She was by far the sweetest thing in the world and her kiss only proved that. Narcissa leaned in, pressing her lips to Hermione's once again. The two women spending their evening like love sick teenagers. Kissing and cuddling each other all evening, unable to get enough of each other. They left their questions and queries behind and simply enjoyed the happiness they felt. Neither were ready to progress and move their antics to the bedroom but neither wanted to end the feelings surrounding them.

Narcissa woke first. Her neck stiff when she realised she had slept upright on the sofa. Looking down she noticed Hermione, half lying on her. Their fingers locked together, Narcissa's free arm holding Hermione in place. Hermione's head resting on Narcissa's chest. She had fallen asleep listening to the steady heartbeat of the woman of her dreams. Safe and content without a worry in the world. She stirred when the soothing voice reached her ears.  
'Good morning beautiful.'


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: this chapter is relatively short but i think gets the job done! femmeslash warning! Enjoy! **

Hermione sank into her leather sofa sipping coffee and looking through countless stacks of documents. After spending the weekend curled up, constantly kissing Narcissa Black she thought it was about time she got on with some work. After all, even magic couldn't make a book write itself, well not completely anyway.  
Opposite, Narcissa was attempting to organise some of the complete rubbish and what would be of genuine use to Hermione. She enjoyed helping the young witch and found her enthusiasm inspiring.  
'You didn't have to stay you know? I'm sure there are things you'd rather do, this is mind numbingly boring.' Narcissa looked up to look into Hermione's eyes as she spoke.  
'Sure this is boring. But the sooner you're done the sooner we can move onto something less boring.' Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the cheeky smirk Narcissa was giving her.

Narcissa's soft kisses were slowly building Hermione's arousal. She was getting more confident with the older witch and was looking forward to making love to her for the first time.  
'I think we should talk.'  
Hermione groaned. They were the last words she wanted to hear. She'd worked solidly for 3 hours to get to this moment and she could think of much better uses for her mouth than talking. She was also scared. The two hadn't spoken about their feelings, or what they were and wanted. They were enjoying themselves without thinking about anything or anyone else. A small feeling of dread spread through Hermione. How would her friends react? Ron would over-react as usual. Harry would freak out that she's falling for his old enemies mother and of course, Draco. Hermione had worked with Draco at the ministry and he was turning into a fine young man. How would he react when he Lund Hermione was having heavy make out sessions with his mum!?  
Narcissa must have sensed Hermione's worry as before Hermione could think anymore she felt Narcissa's hand gently rest on her thigh.  
'It's ok, I just think we need to figure out what we are.' She sent a reassuring smile Hermione's way.  
'Well... What do you want us to be?' Hermione found it hard to speak. Looking into those electric eyes and the feeling of Narcissa's hand on her thigh was making her melt.  
'Honestly, just that. I want us. I want you to be mine, no one else's. Mine. My girlfriend.'  
Narcissa's words were confident though on the inside she was an anxious mess. She loved spending time with Hermione and wanted to be in a proper relationship with the girl, no matter what. She watched as Hermione's eyes lit up, happiness seemed to beam from her pores as she grinned at her.  
'There's nothing I want more.'  
Hermione's words sent a wave of relief flooding through Narcissa. Before she could truly register that Hermione Granger was her actual girlfriend she found that the young witch's lips were upon hers. Firmly and passionately kissing her.

Narcissa was ready and judging by the kiss she was receiving so was Hermione. Their tongues moved together, desperately trying to convey their feelings through the act of kissing. Narcissa's fingertips gently ran down Hermione's sides and over her hips before securely holding the bottom of her shirt. She broke the kiss, looking deep into her new girlfriends eyes as she removed the top. Breaking eye contact in order to take in the amazing sight before her. Fingertips ran up Hermione's toned stomach and ribs to her breasts. Slowly Narcissa moved her hand round to Hermione's back, undoing her bra and trailing her fingertips down the girls shoulders and arms before tossing her bra away. She smiled at the sight in front of her and immediately her lips found Hermione's neck. Gently she sucked and licked down, over her collarbone and breast bone. Across her small but perfect breasts to her nipple. Slowly Narcissa dragged her tongue across causing Hermione to gasp in pleasure. Her hands began unbuttoning the girls jeans and pulling them down before lightly tracing their way up the inside of the girls thigh. She ripped the girls knickers off and stood back. Smiling brightly at the naked girl in front of her.  
'You truly are beautiful.' With that Hermione took Narcissa's hand and led her into the bedroom.

Hermione thought it wasn't fair that she was naked and Narcissa wasn't so she set about making the older witch's clothes disappear. Soon there was a very real and very naked Narcissa Black hovering over her. Once again Narcissa's fingertips found the inside of the girls thigh and she kissed her slowly, softly and passionately as she edged closer and closer to where Hermione needed her most. Her hand lightly brushed over the girls waiting centre. She slid her finger in between Hermione's wet folds and smiled as she felt the girl moan into her mouth. Narcissa broke away from Hermione's lips and looked into her hazel eyes. Eyes filled with lust as Narcissa teased her. Slowly Narcissa entered a slender finger inside Hermione causing her to gasp loudly and bite her lip. Narcissa smiled again, loving the effect she had on this girl. She slowly began to thrust inside of her. She kissed Hermione firmly, her tongue wrapping with the young witch's as she added another finger.  
Hermione had never felt anything like it before. No one she had ever been with could compare to this. This woman was incredible! Her moans started to get louder as the witch continued to work her magic. Before Hermione could register she felt Narcissa's tongue sliding across her clit. She could feel her orgasm building up and knew she wouldn't last long.  
Narcissa's signature cheeky smirk returned as she felt Hermione tense around her. She slowly licked Hermione's centre. Savouring as much of her witch's sweet taste as she could before kissing her way up the brunette's body while waiting for her lovers breath to return to normal.  
'I really should call you Hermoanie' Narcissa joked as she kissed as much of her witch as possible. Hermione giggled and playfully nudged her.  
'I really should repay the favour.' With a wink Hermione flipped the older witch over, pinning her down and attaching her lips to the woman's neck. The two witches made love into the early hours of the morning before collapsing, breathlessly next to each other. Wrapped up in bed sheets and each other they fell asleep. Both thinking that this was the happiest they'd been in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Fingers wrapped around each other as the two women looked into each others eyes, subconsciously wrestling their fingers. The last week had been a blur. A week of making love, laughter and pure happiness. Feelings stirred deep within each woman that neither believed they could ever feel. At first Hermione was scared at how speedily her feelings were progressing but looking into the angelic face of the woman she was with her worries washed away.  
Noticing the distant look in her young girlfriend's eyes Narcissa leaned forward, gently brushing her fingertips over the brunette's cheek.  
'Stop over thinking things Hermione, you'll get frown lines.' The older woman laughed playfully as Hermione pulled a face of fake offence, brushing her nose against that of Narcissa's she smiled.  
'I just don't know what I'm going to tell them.' Worry flashed across the young girls face once more but was soon wiped away with a gentle kiss from her lover.  
'Just let them know how you feel. Once they see how happy you are I doubt they'll be able to be against it.' Narcissa felt her own smile widen. She was the reason for this girls happiness and that in turn made her happier than she could have ever thought possible.  
Begrudgingly Hermione dragged herself out of bed and to the wardrobe. She felt the older woman's eyes burn into her skin as she got dressed and turned to see the sad look on her face as she covered up her naked form.  
'Don't be disappointed. I'm sure this jumper will look fantastic on the bedroom floor later.' With a wink Hermione pulled the sweater over her head and began bracing herself.  
'If I don't go now I never will. Wish me luck.'  
Narcissa shot up, capturing the girls lips with her own.  
'You don't need it.'

Hermione stood on top of a slope, looking down at the familiar house. She had spent many summers at The Burrow but after her and Ron's split she felt intrusive. Despite Mrs Weasley's protests and countless dinner offers. With a deep breath she crossed the garden and knocked the door before entering. Before she could even register her surroundings she was pulled into a tight embrace and pressed against Molly Weasley's bosom.  
'Hermione! Dear it's been too long! Come in come in. We're having a roast.' With that Mrs Weasley pushed her down into a chair at the family dining table. Harry and Ginny sat opposite, their hands joined. They had been inseparable since the war and married last year. Ron was sat on her right and Andromeda to her left, her attention on little Teddy who was sulking in the corner after being bitten by a garden gnome.

Hermione waited until everyone had finished their meals. Fidgeting nervously she waited for a silence and cleared her throat.  
'Seen as we're all together I actually have uh an announcement.' Voice trembling slightly she looked round to see all eyes on her with curiosity.  
'Well... As Harry and Ginny know I had to go to see Narcissa about some of Lucius' dark artefacts.'  
'Yeah, like 3 weeks ago 'Mione' Harry interrupted.  
She shot him a look and he shut up immediately.  
'Well despite my original thoughts... It uh... Turns out we have a lot in common. I really had nothing to worry about. She truly regrets everything that happened and well... We spent a lot of time together, her help was incredible and uh so is she. I guess what I'm trying to say is I've grown close to Narcissa Malfoy. Black. This is probably going to be a shock but I've fallen for her. And her for me. We're uh... Together, Narcissa and I are together.' Hermione stopped and spun round. It wasn't like her to ramble aimlessly but that was the effect Narcissa had on her. When she thought of her woman nothing was ever clear. She noticed an extremely wide eyed Harry but a small smile graced his face, Ginny similarly smiled at her.  
'Well that's the most shocking I've thing I've heard since that incident with Seamus and Dean 3 years ago!' Ginny laughed, she didn't care who Hermione was dating as long as she was happy.  
'Shocking! ? It's bloody disgusting!' Ron mumbled. Hermione could hear the bitterness in his voice.  
'She's old enough to be your mother! Not to mention the wife of a death eater! And a woman! I know you said we were too different but I didn't think you meant you were one of them.'  
'Ronald, unless you have something to say that wont make you sound dumb in relation to a Flobberworm I suggest you shut up.'  
All eyes shot up, expecting such a retort from Hermione but not from Andromeda.  
'Thank you Andy.' At that moment Hermione could see similarities between her and Narcissa. She sent her a grateful smile, the last thing she wanted was a confrontation. She knew it would be different for her friends but she didn't think Ron would be that much of an arse about it.  
'My pleasure. It's about time you were happy. Both of you.' Andromeda returned Hermione's smile. She had been in some contact with her younger sister but not enough. She hoped that maybe Hermione would be able to bring them together.

Hermione said her goodbyes, hugging everyone briefly. Everyone apart from Ron who sat away from everyone else with a face like a troll for the remainder of the afternoon. Slightly hurt, Hermione headed to the apparation point. The sun was setting behind he rolls of hills surrounding the Weasley's home. Caught up in thoughts of the blonde witch waiting her return she hadn't noticed the footsteps behind her.  
'So you are one of them. A dyke?.'  
Spinning round Hermione saw a furious looking Ron.  
'I can't help who I fall in love with Ron.'  
'Love!? You don't know the meaning of the word. You're a heartless bitch Hermione. You deserve someone like her. You can be the ice couple. She's welcome to you, you're unnatural and filthy. Like your blood.'  
Tears sprang to her eyes and her anger rose. How dare he? They had ended on good terms, or so she thought. He'd been dating Lavender Brown for a year. She turned away from him, disapparating before she retaliated and regretted it.

Narcissa was sat on Hermione's sofa, reading some of the girl's muggle literature, eagerly awaiting the girls return. Hearing the distinct pop of apparation she turned to see her witch.  
'What happened!?' Running over to Hermione she wrapped an arm around her waist. Holding her securely while she attempted to wipe away the girl's tears as they fell. Gently, she stroked her witch's cheek as she listened to what that foul git Ron had said.  
'Look at me' gently placing her fingers under Hermione's chin, she lifted her head and looked into her puffy eyes.  
'He's jealous. Give him some time and he'll come crawling back with an apology. You are beautiful, kind, caring, sweet, funny, intelligent and an excellent shag. Everything he is not.' Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Narcissa always knew what to say, even if she wasn't serious all of the time. She allowed the older witch to carry her to bed and climb in next to her. Snuggling in close she held Narcissa's hand, her head resting on the woman's chest as she listened to her steady heartbeat.  
Narcissa waited until the girl was asleep before closing her eyes herself. She held Hermione close all night. No one could treat her witch that way. If it wasn't for Hermione's morals and the person she wanted to be for her she'd have stormed over to the weasel and hexed him into oblivion. Dreaming about it would have to do for now.  
Long into their cuddle Hermione had began forgetting about Ron. She wouldn't let him treat her that way. She was happy with Narcissa and if he couldn't accept that then she wasn't going to bother with him. He had some serious making up to do if she was to consider ever forgiving him.

At The Burrow Ron lay awake. Thinking about what he had said to his ex-girlfriend. He hadn't meant it, he was angry. How could she prefer the evil ice bitch to him. He was going to get her back, no matter what. Flicking the light out his thoughts deepened. He plotted late into the night on ways to bring down Narcissa and reclaim Hermione as his. No one else's, his. He'd make sure the world knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I just want to thank everyone for their support, it's amazing and inspiring! I will cry to update often but I'm finishing my A levels over the next few weeks so I may be distracted. I promise to make it all up to you whenever I can though. So thank you and enjoy! x**

Steam filled the room as hot water cascaded down over the two witches. Their hands exploring each others bodies as their lips collided in a desperate frenzy. A soft moan escaped Hermione's lips as Narcissa's long fingers reached her centre and her breath tickled her neck. The older witch's body leaning into Hermione's, holding her up against the wall of the shower while she slowly entered two fingers deep inside of her. Looking into her eyes as she began thrusting inside her witch like her life depended on it. Locking their fingers together as Hermione's moans got louder, Narcissa pinned their joined hands above the young girls head and attached her lips to the soft skin of her neck, gently sucking and biting. Keeping her lips stuck to the girls neck until she felt Hermione tense around her fingers, moving back she looked into Hermione's hazel eyes, eyes filled with love and lust as she came.

'If only every day could start like that' Hermione sighed as she sat opposite Narcissa at the kitchen table, pouring herself a big mug of coffee. Narcissa smirked at the young girl, silently agreeing.  
'What's today's plan of action?' She queried.  
'I have a meeting with a publisher at 11, lunch with Ginny at 12 and a meeting at Gringotts at 3. I'll try to be home before 6 but I'm not sure how long I'll be. Those Goblins take forever sometimes.'  
'Maybe they want their dragon back so are torturing you with insanely long meetings' Narcissa laughed. Her mind full of memories of the prophet the day Harry, Ron and Hermione and broken into Gringotts and escaped on a dragon. Then not so happy ones of the punishment issued to her family for their failure.  
'Don't worry about me anyway. Focus on your meetings. I have a few things to take care of myself and I'm meeting Draco and Astoria for lunch.'  
Hermione smiled at her girlfriend. Luckily Draco hadn't over-reacted about their relationship. He was a bit confused and protective of his mother but seeing how happy she had been in the 5 weeks her and Hermione had been together brought him round.  
Those 5 weeks had flown by and she couldn't help but feel that she was falling, helplessly for the woman in front of her. There was no use denying it. She was falling in love. Although the thought scared her she couldn't help but feel incredible whenever the older witch was around, those electric blue eyes washing away her worries and fear with the slightest glance.  
'I better go... Have a good day. I'll grab us some dinner on the way home.' With that Hermione leant in and gently pressed her lips to Narcissa's.  
'Mmmm. You too sweetheart. Be good' she smirked at the young witch who just giggled in return, hurrying to the fireplace and flooing to Diagon Alley.

Still and cold. That was what this place was like. At least, those were the only words he could find to describe the place at that time. Ignoring the feeling of dread and despair he pressed on. Up the stone steps, each footstep echoing loudly. He stepped into a small room and felt instantly relaxed. Two small sofas sat opposite each other and a fire was roaring to the side of them and a patronus strutted around happily. He looked up to see a young man around his own age, shaking in the corner. His wand clutched tightly in his hand.  
'Its his first patrol, he'll get used to it though.' Turning round he saw a big, square man walking towards him.  
'Dario Kennedy.' The two men shook hands. 'It is an honour to meet you. So, what is it I can do for you?' The man smiled.  
'I need to see prisoner 134... As soon as possible.'

'It's magnificent! I've never read a book with such passion and knowledge! Miss Granger I would be honoured to publish your book! We shall have it on the shelves as soon as possible. I believe it will be best seller for weeks and no doubt be integrated into Hogwarts as part of Defence against the Dark Arts.'  
Hermione beamed at the round faced man in front of her, his moustache covering his lip as he spoke.  
'Thank you, so much. I look forward to working with you more.' Her smile didn't fade. Finally her work was paying off and before long she would have reached her goal. Quickly she set up another meeting and hurried off to meet Ginny at the leaky cauldron. The day was going well and she couldn't wait to tell Narcissa the good news.

Narcissa squeezed both Draco and Astoria gently.  
'This is fantastic news! I'm so happy for you both.' A grin spread across her face as her mind trailed to thoughts of planning her sons wedding. She couldn't wait to tell Hermione, her and Draco had started getting along really well and she knew the young witch would be ecstatic for him. Before she could start to daydream more about the witch of her dreams the door opened and a familiar, sweet laugh filled her ears. Hermione and Ginny had walked into the pub, giggling like school girls. Unaware of Narcissa's presence.  
'Granger!' Draco stood up, giving her a quick embrace and then shaking Ginny's hand. Narcissa watched the pleasantries before winking at her witch, laughing as pink flushed through her cheeks.  
'Do join us?' It was Astoria who spoke this time. She always wanted to meet people who knew Draco, hoping to find out more on her future husband.  
Hermione sat on the bench next to Narcissa as the others pulled chairs up around the outside of the table. She watched as the three people opposite her became engulfed in wedding talk. She was happy for Draco, he deserved a break and Astoria was perfect for him. She felt Narcissa's hand gently rest on hers, looking up to see her bright blue eyes searching her face.  
'The books being published.'  
'That's absolutely brilliant news.' Narcissa beamed at her, gently kissing her cheek.  
'Im incredibly proud of you Hermione.'

An hour later the food was gone, Ginny, Draco and Astoria were deep in conversation about wedding locations and Hermione excused herself and went to the toilets. Listening to talk of wedding's was making her heart flutter and for the first time she really thought about her future with the ex Mrs Malfoy. Would she want to marry again after the mess of her last marriage. Lost in her own thoughts she hadn't heard the door open and before she knew it slender yet strong arms were wrapped around her waist. Narcissa leant her chin on Hermione's shoulder, gently kissing the exposed skin of her neck.  
'You seem a bit dazed darling, something troubling you?'  
Hermione joined her fingers with those resting on her stomach.  
'No. I was just... Thinking.'  
'Oh so that's what that god awful sound was.' Narcissa smiled down at the girl in her arms.  
'Do you want to talk about what's going on in here?' She softly kissed Hermione's temple after she spoke the last word. She wanted to know what was going on in the young girls mind, no matter how crazy or complex. Hermione tuned to face Narcissa and kissed her, slowly, softly and sensually.  
'No it's ok. It's nothing of real importance anyway.' They stood like that a little longer. Holding each other tight, stealing soft kisses every so often.  
' Ok... Well how about I walk you to Gringotts? I need to buy a few things so I'm heading that way.' She looked down hopefully at the brunette witch snuggled in her arms.  
'Id like that, very much.' Hermione smiled up at Narcissa, capturing her lips once more.

The two women said their goodbye's and headed into Diagon Alley. Hermione still had 20 minutes before her meeting so the two walked leisurely. Narcissa's arm was draped over the young girl's shoulders and Hermione held onto the hand that was hanging by her bicep, pulling Narcissa closer to her. Not wanting to leave the comfort she felt being pressed into her soft and supple body. They remained ignorant to some of the looks they had from passers by and closed off from the whispering that followed them. Stopping just outside the giant white building, Narcissa stole a quick, sweet kiss from Hermione before heading off. Hermione gazed after her, in a calm and happy mood for the no doubt, long meeting she had ahead of her.

Walking into her flat Hermione saw the kitchen table was laid, waiting for the takeaway she had picked up. With no sign of Narcissa she began dishing out the food and poured two big glasses of wine. Narcissa soon entered carrying a wrapped box and handed it to Hermione who's eyebrows rose.  
'Its what I needed in Diagon Alley. A well done gift for my beautiful girlfriend.'  
A small grin spread on Hermione's face as she began to unwrap. Eyes wide she looked up.  
'Bathilda Bagshot's entire collection, first edition! Oh my god I can't thank you enough this is perfect. You are perfect.' Hermione wrapped her arms around the older woman's neck and kissed her firmly, earning a small laugh as a reply.  
The two witches enjoyed their dinner, Narcissa rubbed her leg up and down Hermione's under the table as she looked into her lovers eyes. With a bite of her lip Hermione flicked her wand, instantly clearing the table.  
'I think I should thank you properly' she whispered into Narcissa's ear and led her in the direction of the bedroom. Giggling, kissing and fumbling the women let their hands and mouths explore. Closing the door behind them they shut the world out, focusing entirely on each other.

Cell 134 was damp and cold. A thin, grey mattress sat on the floor and a thin, fragile man lay on it. A mere shadow of the man he once was. The door opened suddenly and light from a patronus stung his delicate eyes. The small dog bounded in, protecting them momentarily from dementors. A man stood in front of him. A man with a proposition he couldn't dismiss if he wanted to. A chance for revenge on the bitch that broke his heart. Maybe he wasn't a blood traitor after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Candles flickered in the dingy room. He hated being under ground, especially in dungeons like this. He was doing what he had to. He was assured this was a safe place to plot. He has to agree, no interruptions, plenty of books for ideas even if reading wasn't usually his thing. He had to report back at 8 with a plan of action. It had been 6 weeks since the meeting in cell 134. 10 weeks since she found out his girl was fucking that bitch. 11 weeks since they had started fucking and he wasn't going to sit around planning forever. Flicking his wand he diminished the light and picked up the parchment. He had an idea, simple yet effective. It would start tonight.

Hermione stood behind Narcissa, holding her arms so she had control as she taught the older witch how to make pancakes.  
'Now with a strong flick of your wrist you flip it.' She moved the woman's arms to exemplify.  
Hermione smiled watching the older woman eat the pancake hastily.  
'Ease up greedy' Hermione teased and giggled. She gasped loudly as a mass of flour collided with her face. She narrowed her eyes looking at the hysterical woman in front, seizing her opportunity she grabbed the bag and walked over, emptying the contents over the blonde witch's head. Narcissa squealed, reaching for the butter she smeared it in to as much of Hermione as she could. And so it began. Flour, eggs, butter and milk flying around the kitchen. Both witches stopped, panting and stared each other down. Narcissa glanced to the only thing within her reach, a bag of sugar. Picking it up she looked into her girlfriends eyes with a mischievous smile. Walking right up to her, their bodies touching as Narcissa leaned in.  
'On second thoughts, you're sweet enough.' She dropped the bag and crashed her lips upon Hermione's. slowly she played with the hem of her shirt, lifting it over her head in one movement when a waterfall of flour cascaded down them, freed from Hermione's shirt. They laughed like fools at the mess around them.  
'Maybe sex can wait until we're clean?' Hermione suggested.  
'But you know I like it dirty baby' Narcissa winked at the girl who blushed profusely.  
Giggling and tickling each other they made their way to the shower. Hermione's thoughts filled with those of the beautiful woman she was about to get naked and wet, hopefully in more than one way.

Hermione smiled as she felt the older witch's orgasm rip through her body. She tensed around two of Hermione's fingers as she finally reached the spot Narcissa loved the most. She looked into those electric blue eyes as her lover came down from her high.  
'I love you Hermione.' Narcissa was breathless but there was no confusing what she said.  
The young girl beamed up at her, tears brimming in her eyes.  
'I love you too.' She softly pressed her lips to those belonging to her girlfriend, smiling into the kiss, unable to rid her face from displaying the happiness she felt.

A quick spell cleaned the mess in the kitchen as the two witches laughed and played around. Relieved their feelings were out in the open and ecstatic they were mutual. They collapsed on the sofa, Hermione lying partially on the older woman. Her head resting on Narcissa's chest as the other woman absent-mindedly played with her soft brown curls. They lay in silence, revelling in the feel of their bodies fitting perfectly together. Occasional soft kisses were exchanged as well as soft caresses on exposed skin. A tap on the window broke their dreamlike state as a large brown owl stood on the window ledge. Sighing, Hermione rose and padded off to the window. Giving the owl a treat and removing the letter attached to its leg. Gasping she ran to Narcissa, showing her the headline of the Daily Prophet.

_AZKABAN BREAKOUT: MALFOY ESCAPES!_  
_'In the early hours of this morning a breakout occurred at Azkaban. Cell 134 was empty of its inhabitant Lucius Malfoy and its been assumed that Malfoy's escape was assisted. The breakout comes not one week from the public revelation of Malfoy's ex wife, Narcissa's budding romance with none other than Hermione Granger; brains of the Golden trio, who helped significantly to secure Malfoy's imprisonment. If anybody knows of the whereabouts of Mr. Malfoy they are urged to come forward. The suspected associate to the escape is below:_

Narcissa looked at the picture with curiosity and couldn't help think he looked similar to the Weasley boy who treated her witch like dirt. There were differences though, this man had dark hair and a full beard with bright green eyes.

Hermione nervously waited for the woman to finish reading. Worry etched over her face as she saw the serious expression on Narcissa's face. Her face showed little emotion other than seriousness but her eyes flashed with anger, worry and fear.

'Sweetheart?' Hermione's voice was weak as she observed the woman.  
Narcissa stood. Leaving the paper on the sofa she walked over to Hermione and wrapped her in a tight embrace. She felt as the girl relaxed, her muscles releasing as she melted into her strong arms. Feeling the girl close, she too started to feel more at ease. She placed her fingers under the girls chin and brought her face level with hers. Kissing her gently and looking into the depths of her hazel eyes.  
'Its ok... I have you so anything he does will be insignificant. They'll catch him, Harry will see to that. Don't let it worry you, as long as we're together we'll be ok. I won't let anything come between us or hurt you.'  
Hermione's eyes filled and she kissed the older woman after her speech. It was true, she had never felt safer than with Narcissa. Though a part of her was scared that her murdering, dark and highly jealous ex husband had escaped a very secure prison not long after the announcement of their relationship. Her heart fluttered at the protective tone Narcissa's voice had. She truly loved this woman and she too, was not about to let anyone ruin what they had.  
'I think we should go see Harry.' Narcissa's voice brought Hermione back.  
'I think you're right. Lets go. Better sooner than later.'  
The witches made their way to the fireplace, a handful of powder and some green flames later they emerged in the living room of Harry and Ginny Potter's home.

'I was wondering when you'd show up' Harry sighed.  
'Im sorry this had to happen to you two. You deserve happiness and you certainly had it.'  
Hermione could see the genuine sadness in his eyes. He always was caring towards her, protective and loving like an older brother.  
'Thank you Harry, that means a lot but Hermione and I aren't about to let that slime ball get in the way of our love.'  
Hermione and Harry both beamed.  
'I'm glad to hear it. I'll go get some drinks.'  
The two lovers sat on the sofa while Harry got the drinks. Their fingers entwined and body's leaning closely together. Despite their agreement to continue with their lives Hermione knew that something was going to happen. Lucius had nothing to return to so why would he want out? It can only be because of their relationship. She pictured his face when he found out that his ex wife and mother to his heir was in a relationship with a mudblood!  
Harry set the drinks on the table.  
'Im sorry to say this but I think there's only one reason that git has broken out.'  
Both witches nodded at his statement, they couldn't deny he was right.  
'I will do everything I can to send him back to that hell hole... I promise.'  
Hermione smiled at her best friend, his eyes and voice filled with love and kindness towards Them. Harry's acceptance of Narcissa meant the world to her and now he was willing to do everything in his power to protect them and their happiness. Neither witch would ever be able to thank him enough or his support.  
'I speak on behalf of Hermione as well as myself when I say I trust you endlessly Harry.'

He made his way down the dirt track in the middle of a forest. It wasn't far now, the track was becoming smaller as he entered a clearing, hidden deep between the trees. There stood a shabby cottage, ivy crawling over the entire exterior. The door and windows barely visible and covered in dust and dirt. Crossing the threshold and into the living room he removed his glamour charm. No one could find out he was harbouring a criminal.  
'Ah, Mr. Weasley, I must thank you for what you have done. Now, let us find a way to make those whores kneel before us. In more than one sense.' Lucius Malfoy's deep and slick voice made Ron's skin crawl but if this was he way to get his 'Mione back then so be it.


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: I would like to apologise for this chapter, it's really not that great but I wasn't feeling particularly inspired. I would like to thank every reader, reviewer, follower and favouriter it means a hell of a lot! R&R but more importantly, enjoy! **_

Narcissa woke up to see her young witch was already gone. Groaning she rolled over and buried her face in Hermione's pillow, breathing in her sweet fragrance. Meanwhile, Hermione was stood in the kitchen going through some of the paper work she had been given by Gringotts. A smile was glued to Narcissa's face, the girl she loves had her dreams coming true so she couldn't help the ecstasy she felt. She had a book in the publishing process and now she was planning on opening her own small bookstore in Hogsmeade.  
Lost in her pretty pink bubble of perfection she couldn't help but walk towards the concentrating girl. Distracted in her own world Hermione didn't notice the older witch enter the room. Strong arms wrapped round her waist and soft lips caressed just behind her ear.  
'Morning beautiful' the older witches soothing voice was like music to Hermione's ears. She turned round, capturing Narcissa's lips with her own. Narcissa looked into the sparkling eyes of the girl in her arms, there was something there she couldn't quite put her finger on.  
'Is everything ok lovely?' She tried to keep her concern out of her voice. Usually Hermione was talkative and practically buzzing but this morning she seemed strangely subdued.  
'This is too perfect. I've lived long enough to know that whenever your truly happy something will go wrong.' Hermione's voice reflected the emotion Narcissa saw in her eyes. Only now she knew what... Worry.  
'Having Lucius break out is bad enough luck. We'll be ok, together we can get through anything.' Hermione replied with a soft kiss to Narcissa's lips. Her words had brought some comfort but she was still uneasy.

'Honestly Andy, I'm fine. It's Hermione I'm worried about. She's been a little... Off, since the news of Lucius.' Narcissa sipped her tea. She enjoyed the times she spent with her big sister. Reminiscing their childhood and talking about the things they missed out on.  
'She's a busy girl Cissy. She'll be fine though, that girl is insanely bright so you don't have to worry about her too much.' Andromeda placed her hand upon her sisters. She could hear the concern that laced her voice. The two carried on chatting but Narcissa couldn't help but believe that Hermione was right. Something might just go wrong any minute.

Hermione couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched as she walked through Diagon Alley that afternoon. She had just run some forms in to Gringotts, hoping the property she wanted would soon be hers. Glancing over her shoulder she made her way into the Leaky Cauldron and back into muggle London. Surely if there was someone watching her they wouldn't keep up with her amongst this many people. She wandered through the hustle and bustle towards the tube. Sometimes it was nice to act like a muggle and do things the hard way. She could be home in an instant but Narcissa wouldn't be there so what was the point?  
Something on the floor caught her eye, a small coin was glowing white. She bent down to pick it up and investigate when she felt a lurch in her stomach. A port key? In muggle London? She was bewildered and scared and before she knew it she was lying face down on damp grass.  
Diving to her feet and reaching for her wand she spun round, taking in her surroundings. In front her stood a very smug, Ron Weasley.  
'Hey Herm' his voice had an unusual arrogance to it.  
'How many times Ron? I hate it when you call me that. What's going on? Explain quickly, I have things to do not listen to your crap.' Hermione's tone was sharp. She hadn't seen Ron since he treated her like shit and now he was her calling her 'Herm'. She found it sickening, not to mention confusing.  
'I would say I'm sorry. But I'm not.' With that he raised his wand.  
'Obliviate.'  
The last thing Hermione saw was Ron raise his arm and then she fell into blackness.

'Honey I'm home!' Narcissa smirked at her cheesy line as she closed Hermione's front door. The lack of reply made her on edge as she checked the rooms, looking for her brown haired lover. When she got to the bedroom she noticed some parchment on the dressing table, Hermione's tidy handwriting covered the parchment and Narcissa felt her heart break.

_I'm sorry. I never meant to do it this way. I know you'll be upset and possibly mad with me but you have to understand. You're so much older than me, you have a son and an escaped convict ex-husband. I don't know how to carry on pretending things will be ok. Don't bother looking for me, I've accepted a job abroad and I've already left. I wish you luck with the future, I know you'll find someone else, someone suitable._  
_Yours, Hermione x_

Tears flowed freely down her face. How could she do this? She thought they were in love and had a future. She was gone. Wardrobes were empty, the majority of her belongings cleared out. She knew that something was troubling the younger girl but had to idea she was going to leave and in the most disrespectful way. Not even a goodbye. She curled up on the bed, clutching Hermione's pillow for dear life. She couldn't grasp what was going on at first. That morning they were fine and now this. She buried her face in the pillow, not bothering to control her sobs as it sank in that the girl wasn't coming back for her.

Sunlight lit up the bedroom as Hermione opened the curtains. She gazed out at the sea, lost in thought. There was something not quite right with her. She couldn't figure out why she was in Brazil but she was. She knew she was here to work for Gringotts in Rio, Gornik the head Goblin had asked for her personally. Still there was something missing. She felt like it was all a dream and soon she'd wake up to her reality. Her mind was working at 1000mph as she thought of everything she'd been through. She'd left Ron to work abroad but promised to return to him and become his wife. She didn't know why, it didn't take moving to another country to know he wasn't the one for her. Sighing she got dressed. Sure she didn't really know how her life ended up on this path but she would enjoy the experience while she could.

News spread fast of Hermione's sudden disappearance. Narcissa stayed at the younger witch's flat, she wouldn't go back to the manor knowing that Lucius might be there. Owls had been arriving all day. Andromeda, Draco, Astoria, Harry, Ginny and Elsie McLaggen had all written to see how she was. Harry and Ginny were completely baffled by Hermione's decision and also had received ambiguous notes stating she was going away for a while. Nobody understood, the two were so happy together. Harry had been on his way to Hermione to tell her his amazing news when Ginny sent a patronus telling him to come home first. His team had found Lucius Malfoy that morning, they had a tip off that he was staying at a cottage in the woods near Kent. Sure enough he was there, Harry took great pleasure in being the one to sign off the document surrendering him to the dementors kiss. He owled his friend immediately after reading the note and two days later he received a reply that did seem genuinely happy. Maybe Hermione realised that Narcissa wasn't the one for her. He didn't know what to believe but knew that Hermione always had a reason for things. He smiled at the picture she had sent. She was stood by the sea in shorts and a t shirt and looked to be thoroughly enjoying the Sunshine. Oblivious to the storm she had left in Narcissa's heart.

_2 years later_...

Hermione Jean Granger sat on the balcony of her small flat in Rio De Janeiro. It was 2 years ago she decided to work here and she loved it but still could figure out what pushed her to make such a drastic change. Ron had appeared only two months after her arrival only to be turned down. Hermione knew she couldn't marry him, he just wasn't he one. She saw a side to him that night she never knew existed.

'You're a whore Hermione! Undeserving of love!' He kicked her repeatedly in the ribs, unaware that her neighbour could hear everything. Within an hour he was dragged away by aurors and returned to the Uk where a cell in Azkaban awaited him. Hermione lay on the floor, drenched in sweat and tears. Rocking back and forth, nursing her sever,y injured chest.

Hermione shuddered at be memory. Grabbing her jacket she got up. A walk to he beach would clear her mind and she'd be able to focus on her work once more. It happened in an instant. Stepping onto the road, oblivious to the world she heard a screech. She was knocked to the ground before she could register. An ear splitting crack as her ribs collided with the concrete, a pool of blood formed around her head after a forceful blow to the curb. She was in agony, the pain flooded her veins and for the first time in two years she thought clearly. The pain wasn't from the car that collided with her body but from the ache deep in her heart. Her eyes flew open as she gasped for air. One word barely a whisper escaped her lips.  
'Narcissa...'


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'd like to thank everyone for their support again. I honestly can't explain how much it means :) R&R but more importantly enjoy! **

Narcissa Black lay in bed longer than usual that morning, listening contently to the rain lashing at her window. It was mornings like this when she realised just how much she missed Hermione. She missed the feel of her soft skin brushing against her own and the feel of her supple body pressed against hers as they lay together, enjoying the cosy peace that came with a rainy Sunday morning.  
Narcissa had done her best to get over the brunette witch but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't let her go, deep in her heart she knew she could never replace Hermione. That hadn't stopped her from trying though. Groaning she slowly got out from under the covers and headed straight for the coffee. Although she was in dire need of her caffeine fix Narcissa didn't once raise her mug to her lips. She stared into the dark liquid, lost in the rising steam as once again her mind filled with a certain young witch. Her thoughts swam with fantasies of what her life would have been like if Hermione never left her. Whether they would have a perfect wedding, perfect kids and a perfect future similar to the perfect time they dated. She knew for sure that if Hermione stayed she wouldn't have to out her through the long, gruelling process the day had in store for her.  
Finally she took a sip of the strong liquid and strolled to the window. Looking out into the cloudy sky as the rain plummeted down a single tear slid down her cheek.  
'God I miss you.' Her whisper, soft and desperate as she thought of everything she missed out on.

'Miss Granger if you would kindly sit still.' Hermione winced as the doctor firmly held her still. She had been in hospital for 4 days since the accident. 4 long, worrying, apprehensive, anxious, scared, confused and angry days. The more she tried to think about her memories the hazier they became, then out of nowhere they would drift back into her conscious without her realising.  
'Sorry Doc, I just... Need to go home.'  
She hadn't remembered everything from before but she had answers. Her confusion at what led her to Brazil was cleared up. She remembered Ron and how he tricked her, the devious git. She wanted nothing more than to hex him until next Thursday but even she knew that it would get her nowhere. She needed to find Narcissa before she even contemplated Weasley's fate. How could she forget Narcissa? The woman she genuinely believed to be the love of her life. What happened between them? The last thing she remembered was wishing her a good shopping trip with Andromeda while she went to run a few errands.  
'One of our team is setting up a temporary house elf for you. He'll be at your apartment when you get home and will keep an eye on you for the next couple of weeks.'  
'Oh, thanks for the offer Dr Sanchez but I mean home home. I'm going to England.' Hermione beamed at the tanned man in front of her. He'd been assigned to her when she first ended up in this dreadful place and naturally, she had informed him of what was going on in her mind.

'_I see miss granger, it would appear that the knock to your head has awakened some lost memories. Perhaps you had a case of amnesia before? There are other things to... A nasty potion or spell. There is research into a hard hit to the head will counteract an obliviate...'  
Hermione gasped. Ron. That bastard! She could picture it clearly, stood in the middle of god knows where, surrounded by trees and hedges while that troll raised his wand and muttered that word. Obliviate_.

'Well then, I see no more reason to keep you here. I'll sign your discharge papers now.' A genuine smile spread across his face. Hermione like Dr Sanchez already, she knew if circumstances were different she could have easily started a friendship with the Brazilian.  
'Just make sure you go easy for a while, I'll put some pain potions in your bag and make sure you use them.'  
'Thanks doc.'  
Dr Sanchez helped her up and handed her some papers to sign. He could see the relief and excitement all over her face. As she headed towards the door, determined to get home quickly.  
'Oh and Hermione...' He smirked as the brunette spun round expectantly.  
'Go get her.' A wide grin broke out across her face as the doctor shot her a cheeky wink. Hastily she made her way out of the hospital muttering to herself.  
'Oh I intend to doc.'

Narcissa hung her cloak on one of the hangers provided before walking over to the table she spotted her sister at. A quick hug later and the two women were deep in conversation over a firewhiskey.  
'Cissy, are you sure this is what you want? I know you've been happier these last 6 months but its nothing in comparison.'  
Narcissa sighed.  
'Im not just going to waste my life pining over someone who walked out of my life without a second thought!' Her tone sharp and firm as she looked her sister square in the face.  
'I get that Narcissa but marrying Nathaniel Derwent? Sure he's a nice enough guy but he's nothing special. He still wears his slytherin colours for merlins sake... He's exactly the same now as he was when we were young.'  
'So... He's, patriotic about his house. We were proud to be slytherin.'  
'No cissy, we were proud to make mother and father proud. Not even Bella was _THAT_ proud of being a slytherin.'  
Narcissa lips twitched, she missed the days when they were carefree. Her, Andy and Bella had named themselves 'the super sisters' when they were really young. Both her and Andromeda believed they could do anything, especially with Bellatrix as leader.  
'Anyway... He might not be perfect but I am not going to live alone forever. I need to move on properly. We're celebrating our engagement tonight and if you could support me at all I would appreciate it Andromeda.'  
Andromeda knew from the stern look on her younger sisters voice that this was the end of the discussion. As much as she thought she was rushing into this marriage she couldn't hold her baby sister back. Nathaniel was nice, respectable but he certainly wasn't Hermione Granger and there was no doubt Narcissa was settling.  
'Im happy if you are Cissy, at least make sure the sex is worth it.' Both sisters giggled and tried to put their doubts to the back of their mind. There was no point dwelling on what could have been.

Hermione shivered as she disapparated into a quiet alley way in London. She'd forgotten how cold Britain was after the sizzling heat in Rio. Walking with speed she manoeuvred through different streets, dodging the swarms of muggles and their umbrellas. By the time she reached the familiar building she was drenched, charging up the stairs all of her nerves had evaporated. She didn't know what to expect when she opened her front door but what greeted her certainly wasn't it.  
A thick layer of dust lay over everything, it didn't take her long to realise her place hadn't been touched while she was gone. The majority of things were exactly the way she left it. A copy of her book lay on the coffee table, she flicked the pages quickly; seeing if it would bring back any more memory.  
Deciding it was a lost cause she explored the rest of the flat. All traces of Narcissa were gone apart from the unmade bed. Tears fell freely down her face as she collapsed onto the mattress, curling into a ball amongst the duvet which still held the faint smell of the witch she desperately needed and sorely missed.  
A full pounding in her skull caused Hermione to wake up later on that afternoon. Quickly accio'ing a pain potion Hermione thought about what the hell she was going to do now. It was a weak link but maybe Harry would know something, sure he never 100% approved of her relationship but he had to know something.

With a small pop Hermione arrived outside the Potter household. Knocking loudly she thought about the previous times she had spent at 12 Grimmauld place only to be greeted by a very shocked Ginny.  
'HERMIONE!' Ginny forcefully pulled the other witch into a bear hug.  
'Did I just hear you say Hermione?' Harry Potter darted out from the side room, eyes wide in search for his best friend.

Hermione briefly filled them in on what had happened at watched as their faces grew for happy to see her, furious with Ron, sad about her heartbreak and finally devastated that they certainly weren't going to be helping with that.  
'Honestly 'Mione, Narcissa was pretty torn up. We saw her once and she looked terrible, she wanted to know of we knew that you were leaving. We assured her it was just as shocking for us and she left. We've seen her since but it's as though nothing ever happened. I mean, she'll acknowledge us but apart from that, nothing.' Ginny held her friends hand gently, trying to give her support for what she was going through.  
'Andromeda did tell us a few things though. Well it wasn't that long ago, about 6 months actually... Well she started dating again. Nathaniel Derwent, he's the grandson of an old Hogwarts professor. Played quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies and England and now coaches Puddlemere United and England. Typical slytherin bloke, bit of a prat.' Harry watched as his wife held Hermione as she started to cry, he hated having to tell her that Narcissa had moved on when in truth, Hermione had done nothing wrong. It had all been Ron. Obviously he found out that Ron had been aggressive to Hermione but that was almost 2 years ago, he'd gotten over the shock of sending his old best mate to Azkaban. Now he was finding out that Ron did have brains after all and was a scheming little shit.  
'I know this is hard honey but there's more you need to know... She's, well, they... Narcissa's engaged, it was in the paper this morning and there is a celebratory party tonight.' As expected Hermione began to sob at Ginny's words. Her world was crashing down around her.  
'I think I'm going to go home guys. I'm pretty tired and could use with some time alone.'  
'Of course 'Mione, don't hesitate to ask for anything though. Take care if yourself tonight.'

Hermione briefly said her goodbyes and set about walking home, hoping the rain would wash her pain away. Her mind full of thoughts of the only person she'd ever genuinely loved happy with someone else. A lot had happened in the last few days and she felt utterly dreadful, she had no idea what had happened back home while see was working in Rio. Maybe she'd have been better off without getting her memories back.

'_Go get her_'

Dr Sanchez's words rang through Hermione's head as she came to a halt. Why was she giving up? She was a Gryffindor for gods sake! She had to at least try and speak to Narcissa.

The three broomsticks was buzzing as hundreds of people came to offer their congratulations to the future Mr and Mrs Derwent. Countless people had admired the rock on Narcissa's finger. While she was grateful she had one, Narcissa couldn't help but think it was truly ghastly. It was tacky and nothing like her at all. Her attention was however, soon replaced with a small commotion towards the door. She set about walking over and froze just to the side of her older sister when she heard the hushed tones.

'Granger! What the hell are you doing here!? Haven't you done enough?' Draco's angry whisper hit Narcissa like a bludger to the stomach.  
'I have to agree Hermione, for the brainy one this wasn't such a good idea.'  
'I know Andy but you have to let me see her, I need to see her!' Narcissa's heart stopped at the sound of the younger witch's voice. She sounded stressed and panicked. Nothing like the Hermione she remembered.  
'Its ok Draco, Andromeda. I can handle Miss Granger.'

Hermione's heart dropped when Narcissa stepped into view. The woman looked at her with such unfamiliarity, the love and passion had gone from her eyes. The referral to her as miss granger was a devastating blow but she couldn't expect any different after all that had happened. Hermione's palms were growing increasingly at the sight in front of her, Narcisssa looked breathtaking. A figure hugging LBD and her platinum hair curled, framing her strong and beautiful face. She stared as the blonde witch took the nearest door and walked into a small store room, taking this as her cue she hesitantly followed.

Narcissa had never felt so many emotions at once. Angry. Confused. Happy. Worried. The young girl in front of her bared almost no resemblance to her Hermione. This girl had a marvellous tan from 2 years in Brazil but she looked far from healthy. Her eyes were puffy from extensive crying, her face looked sunken and slightly pale, deep purple bags lay under her eyes. She looked weak, fragile and petrified as she stepped into Narcissa's eyeshot.  
'I... I know I'm the last person you want to see right now, you have to trust-'  
'Trust! Trust you! Hermione you moved to the other side of the wild with no more than a note!'  
Hazel eyes filled with tears as Hermione heard the heartbreak in the other woman's voice.  
'No! I... It wasn't me, I would never, I could never, it was Ron... I had no idea I just. Fuck Narcissa I honestly didn't know we even dated until about 5 days ago.'  
Narcissa watched as tears fell from those beautiful eyes, seriously resisting the urge to wrap her arms around the clearly distraught girl.  
'Im not following. If this is some ploy to get me back then trust me when I say I will not fall for your games again Hermione.'  
'No, I would never intentionally hurt you. Ron, he obliviated me...' Hermione took her time filling Narcissa in, taking no risks of being misunderstood.  
'Look if you want, we both know you're more than capable.' Narcissa took no time and almost immediately dived into Hermione's thoughts, seeing that the young watch was being truthful she looked deep into the sad eyes in front of her.  
'This doesn't change anything. I'm getting married, your sudden reappearance doesn't change that.'  
Narcissa knew that all she wanted was to forget her engagement and be with the helpless witch stood in front of her. But she also knew how much it hurt to be abandoned by the girl. Even if it wasn't her fault she couldn't risk that much pain again. She'd never admit it but she was scared. Scared of being happy, who's to say that in a few months or years she won't end up a mess again. She couldn't risk it, no matter how much she wanted it.  
'Narcissa please... I love you.'  
Before Hermione knew it she felt her back hitting the wall, her eyes were drawn to the bright blue ones in front of her, her gaze dropped to those deep red lips. Lips that softly pressed against her own, moving slowly and getting increasingly more firm as their kiss intensified. Hermione wrapped her arms round the other woman's neck, running her fingers through the soft, blonde curls while her heart fluttered at the familiar feeling she had sub consciously craved for 2 years.  
Narcissa slowly slid her tongue into Hermione's mouth, immediately seeking contact with the tongue waiting for her. One arm snaked round the brunette's back holding her in place while her other hand rested on her hip.  
Hermione was left feelings empty inside as Narcissa pulled away and walked to the door.  
'Goodbye Hermione.' The words were so quiet Hermione could barely hear them. In fact she wished she hadn't. Back still pressed to the wall she slid down. Her head in her hands as she let her emotion out. Sat in the cold dark room, sobbing uncontrollably as reality sank in.

Narcissa remained quiet and reserved for the rest of the night. Avoiding eye contact with both her son and sister. Her heart ached for the girl she'd left behind. Hermione was all she wanted but things weren't easy anymore. A feeling rose inside her and heading to the toilets Narcissa started to cry as she emptied her stomach. She stayed sat on the floor with tear stained cheeks. Would anything ever go right in her life? Her hand rested on her stomach. Not even Andromeda knew the real reason she was marrying Derwent. Hermione would never want her, not with this. Looking down at the hand that still rested on her stomach she quietly whispered  
'What am I going to do little one?'


	9. Chapter 9

Wind whistled through the trees as Harry walked towards the large yet humble manor at the end of the drive way. It was far smaller than her previous home but still a lot bigger than your average house.  
Hermione had been to see him that morning and filled him in on her visit to see the former Mrs. Malfoy and his heart broke for her. He'd never seen her so happy in his life and was willing to do whatever he could to fix them. Starting with a visit to Narcissa.

'What is it I can do for you Mr. Potter?' Narcissa needn't have asked that question, she knew exactly why Harry had appeared at her home, a sad glint in his usually warm green eyes.  
'I think you should pay a visit to Ron... With Hermione.' His voice was uneasy as he noticed her posture change. She looked broken and lonely as opposed to the cold exterior she held since Hermione had left. Noting that she was still digesting the information he continued.  
'You need answers, both of you. I know it won't be easy but neither will living with yourself knowing you could have done something about it.'  
Her voice came out as a slight whisper and she averted her gaze to her fingers she was playing with nervously.  
'I'll do it.'

Azkaban prison was far worse than she had ever imagined. Her soft brown hair was tied in a loose ponytail, stopping the wind from making her curls dance uncontrollably. She stood by the entrance looking out the way she came. A small orange glow was getting closer and closer as the boat that brought her here was now carrying her two favourite people; Narcissa and Harry. A part of her couldn't believe that Narcissa had agreed to this but she certainly wasn't going to complain.  
As the boat pulled up to the small dock Hermione walked over. Narcissa looked absolutely beautiful, even at a place like this. The brunette stared as the blonde made her way to the exit of the boat and lurched forward when she saw the witch stumble. Her hand shot out and held onto one of the other witch's, steadying her and helping her onto the dock. She couldn't help but smile at the feel of Narcissa's hand with hers once more; in spite of the gloom that surrounded. The older witch muttered her thanks as she straightened herself up and walked towards the prison entrance.  
'Right, if you two stay here I'll go and sort out the signing in process.' Harry smiled at both women in an effort to reassure them before heading off up the stone stairs.

'It's ok to be scared you know... this place is dreadful' Hermione had noticed the fear in Narcissa's eyes as well as her deep effort to not show any emotion.  
Narcissa looked at the girl beside her, taking in her soft features and her heart started to melt inside her chest.  
'I know. I've only ever been here once before. To see Bella after her sentencing, that was far worse than now. I know she was a monster but she was my sister and seeing her in this place... Well lets just say its something that never leaves you.' Narcissa flinched when she felt the warm hand rest on her arm. The girls touch was soothing and spread warmth through her skin. Blue eyes gazed into hazel, hazel filled with love and devotion. She wanted nothing more than to kiss the girl, feel her, taste her, love her. Her thoughts were interrupted by Harry's return and she saw for the first time that night, fear in Hermione's features.

They had all been thoroughly searched before entering the prison and were left wandless. Their pockets were searched for anything that could be used as a weapon against a prisoner or as a tool to break one out. Extra precautions had been put in place, at Harry's request, after the breakout of Lucius Malfoy. A stocky auror led them down a cold and winding corridor to a small room just before a heavy iron door.  
'The cells are down there. This is the meeting room for those we don't class as high security prisoners.' The mans voice was deep and booming, it echoed off the walls as he opened the door to a simple room with a table and chairs.  
Narcissa and Hermione took the two chairs on one side of the table, facing one chair which would belong to Ronald Weasley. Harry insisted on staying in case things got out of hand and stood behind the two witches, ready to defend them at a moments notice.  
They didn't have to wait long before the door opened once again and the stocky auror pushed Ron into the room, leaving them alone while he stood just outside.  
The silence was deafening. Ron just sat there looking at them while they in turn looked back. Hermione had the overwhelming sensation to punch him as hard as she could and Narcissa looked ready to throttle him.

'Well come on! I haven't got all day what do you want?' Ron's voice was hoarse and ragged and Hermione guessed it had been from the time he had spent here.  
'Why? What on earth gave you the right to ruin my life Ronald?' Hermione's voice remained strong despite the mixed emotions running through her veins.  
'Ruin your life? I was trying to make it better you ungrateful cow! Did you honestly think you were going to date a death eaters wife? You belong to me!'  
'Listen here you demented boy... You have no right interfering in other people's lives. Hermione is not an object, you do not own her. She is a person with free will and she can do as she chooses. You deserve to rot here for eternity for what you did.' Narcissa's voice was deadly dangerous and a slight shiver was felt by all in the room.  
'I did what was best for her. I love her and could provide for her much better than you. With me she wouldn't be a freak.' Hermione put her hand on top of Narcissa's, stopping the older witch from retaliating.  
'Fat lot of good your husband turned out to be too! And he was supposedly one of you-know-who's best!' Ron continued ranting, unaware of the derby stare he was receiving.  
Narcissa face was set. Her eyes were raging, they were the fiercest Hermione had ever seen.  
'You! You broke Lucius out!?' Impossible as Hermione once thought, Narcissa's voice got more dangerous with each word she spoke.  
'Well yes. I wanted him to help me split you up but all he wanted to do was kill Hermione and his ideas were useless. His escape scared you though, and that gave me something. When I got her to take the port key I knew my plan would work. No matter what, i knew my Herm wouldn't hex me. So I got there first, wiped her memories and took her away from you. So we could be together.'  
'I certainly wouldn't hesitate to hex you now Ronald Weasley. But the fact of the matter is I don't want to be sharing a cell with you and there is no curse strong enough that wouldn't land me a spot in this lovely place.' Hermione's voice was equalling Narcissa's in danger. Harry felt goosebumps on his skin, he'd never seen his best friend so angry and made a mental note never to get on her bad side. Before anything else could happen the door swung open.  
'Times up folks. Come on Weasley.' The auror grabbed Ron by his upper arm and dragged him towards the door.  
'You will be mine Herm. Just wait.'  
Hermione shuddered as the door closed and Narcissa looked ready to kill.

Not one word was spoken as they left the prison. The three of them stood waiting for the boat to come and take them back to civilisation. As the light neared Harry broke the silence.  
'You two go ahead, I have some stuff to sort out here from the office. I'll catch you later.' Harry's voice was stern as he still couldn't believe just how devious his former friend had been.  
The two witches simply nodded as he turned and left. They were still silent as they climbed onto the small boat, neither knowing what to say.  
Hermione sighed.  
'That git is more of a slytherin than you.'  
Narcissa lips curved into a slight smile and she turned to look at the girl.  
'We have a lot to discuss Hermione.'  
The younger girls heart dropped, Narcissa still sounded deadly but her features softened as the got closer to the shore.  
'Come back to mine for a firewhiskey, I think we could both do with one after that.' Narcissa gently placed her hand atop of the girls as she spoke. She didn't want to leave the young witch yet and she couldn't be angry at her after what she had just heard.  
'I'd love to Cissy, thank you.'

Hermione stared into the amber liquid in her glass. She was grateful Narcissa was giving her a chance but dreaded the conversation that was to follow.  
'Hermione you have to understand why I was angry.'  
Narcissa's voice sounded almost desperate, like she was pleading with the young witch.  
'I thought you had left me, I thought you didn't love me. It took me a year and a half to even consider dating and then Nathaniel... Well he was slight obsessed with me when we were in Hogwarts. It drove Bella and Andy insane. I'd never seen them so protective of me. I'll be honest and admit I feel nothing for him. I just needed to... I wanted to forget about you but no matter what I couldn't. I only shared a bed with him twice and both times I cried. Hermione you're all I want and this evening has put everything into perspective.'  
Hermione held Narcissa's hand as she spoke, gently tracing patterns on the inside if her palm. Her insides clenched at the thought of her witch being touched by someone else but she wouldn't let it show, she understood that Narcissa was only trying to move on.  
'I don't want to marry him. I want you, only you.' Narcissa's voice was quiet and her eyes were filling with tears and she looked into the hazel ones in front.  
Hermione removed her hand from that of Narcissa's and lifted it to her cheek. Gently she cupped the older witch's face while her thumb softly stroked along her cheekbone.  
'Im yours Narcissa, forever yours.' Both witches leaned into each other, their lips brushed as their eyes fluttered closed. Hermione slowly and softly pressed her lips to Narcissa's. Butterflies went crazy in her stomach and warmth spread throughout her. She could feel Narcissa's tears as they flowed down her cheeks, breaking the kiss she pulled away and gently wiped the tears away.  
'Beautiful, tell me what's wrong?'  
Narcissa looked away from the girl and sighed.  
'Im pregnant Hermione.'

Hermione's mind was swimming. Narcissa loved her, wanted her. But she was engaged and pregnant.  
'Okay... Where does that leave us Cissy?' Her eyes had now filled with tears too and she had a hard time keeping them from overflowing.  
'I still want you. I'm prepared to leave him but I'll have baggage now.'  
Hermione's heart both broke and soared at the same time. She hated seeing Narcissa like this but was ecstatic that she wanted her.  
'I will support you 100% Narcissa.'  
The older witch smiled and kissed her young lover.  
'Do you really mean it? It won't be easy.'  
'Narcissa I'm in love with you.' Hermione carefully rested her palm on the other woman's stomach.  
'I will love this baby as if it were my own.' Once again she felt Narcissa place her lips firmly upon her own, only this time with more passion. Their tongues met and duelled forcefully as their hands explored the flesh they had craved for so long. Soft moans and groans filled the room as the two witches got lost in the feeling of each other.  
Hermione's lips trailed down the older witch's neck, her tongue sliding across her collarbone as Narcissa flicked her wand, making their clothes disappear. Hermione smirked as her witch gasped. Her mouth had encased a hard pink nipple and she sucked it gently while her fingers lightly traced up and down Narcissa's inner thigh.  
Her kisses moved down the other woman's ribs and stomach. She paid particular attention to the hips and bikini line, leaving a small love bites across the tender flesh.  
Narcissa gasped as she felt Hermione's warm breath against her waiting centre. A gasp which soon turned into a moan when she felt a tongue slide up her core and circle her clit.  
Narcissa was thrown into a state of ecstasy as her witch skilfully sucked and licked her clit, her slender fingers found their way inside of her and had begun thrusting deep within.  
It wasn't long before she started to tense around the girls fingers, she had waited so long for this that she couldn't hold back. She moaned the girls name loudly as she came. Hermione beamed as she slowly withdrew, tasting as much of her witch as possible. Revelling at how amazing she felt at that moment. Before long she was flipped onto her back as Narcissa started her journey, kisses placed over Hermione's exposed skin.  
The two women made love long into the night. Their love had been reignited and hope filled them. They would have a future, albeit a tough one but they could make it work. Narcissa had died inside when Hermione left but now she was alive again. There was no way she was letting this go and she knew Hermione felt the same.

The two women lay tangled up in skin, limbs and bed covers. At some point in the night they had left the sofa in the reception room and made it to bed. Making love countless times before they had both fallen asleep. For the first time in years content and happy. When they awoke their faces beamed.  
'This is my idea of perfection.'  
Narcissa blushed at the younger witches words.  
'We should get up. There's a lot to be done today. Then later on I am going to thoroughly enjoy making you squeal like last night.'  
Hermione giggled at the memory.  
'What you did to earn that squeal should be illegal Narcissa.'  
Both witches laughed and hurried to get dressed. The sooner they sorted things out the sooner they could continue rekindling their love.  
A quick kiss later and Hermione stood in Diagon Alley. Her plan of owning a small bookstore still existed and today she would set about making it reality again.  
Narcissa's day was not to be as fun or fulfilling. She was stood in Nathaniel Derwent's living room, ready to tell him she was leaving. She sat composed as he dropped his butterbeer and started ranting.  
'You're leaving me! For a woman! This is a disgrace! I gave up a bachelor lifestyle for you! As for that baby... I want nothing to do with it! It will be a bastard and have a whore for a mother!'  
Narcissa didn't pay too much attention to the vernaculars coming from Derwent's mouth. He was full of crap really. He had only wanted a trophy wife and there was no better trophy than Narcissa Black. She thought he was probably, quite glad at being able to have his bachelor life back. in a few months there would probably be no hard feelings. Even if he was once obsessed with her he wasn't a totally bad guy. He'd never do something as devious as Weasley. He would just have a few tantrums like he was now. She just wanted to be home. Secretly she was glad he didn't want to know their child. He was a pig and the child deserved better. The child deserved to be loved by its parents and have a happy life. The child deserved Hermione and Narcissa couldn't wait to see her again that night. They were going to be a family and she smiled with excitement, Ignoring the ranting man in front of her.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry for the slight delay it's been a hectic week. I hope you enjoy! R&R :)**

Andromeda Tonks had never been so relieved when she read the letter from her younger sister. Anyone who truly knew Narcissa knew that she wasn't happy with Derwent, she'd already been a trophy wife and hated every second of it. Granted, there weren't many people who did truly know Narcissa Black but those who did could see straight through the icy exterior. When they were younger herself and their big sister Bellatrix were always one step ahead of Narcissa. The youngest sibling couldn't hide a thing from her big sisters, not that she ever really wanted to. They were always close throughout their younger years. Bellatrix would look after them constantly, she was the protector. Andromeda was a lot more relaxed than Bella, she liked a joke and was the most carefree of the three. Narcissa was the little princess, adored by everyone for her obvious beauty and dazzling personality. Bellatrix and Andromeda were never envious of the attention their sister got. Yes, she was the obvious kind of beautiful but they too were stunning and striking with their darker and stronger features. All three of the girls attracted a lot of attention and would be the perfect pure blood wife to a noble family. Andromeda was heartbroken when her sisters obeyed their parents and disowned her. They were harsh at first but as time went by the three would often write, they couldn't risk meeting in case their parents ever found out but Bella and Cissy couldn't last without Andy.

Sipping her tea Andromeda thought back to when Bellatrix started to lose her mind. Both her and Cissy were heartbroken that she was to become a death eater but the Dark Lord had asked their father for her specifically and there was no way out. Cygnus Black sold his daughters soul to the devil, leaving his other two devastated at the monster she slowly turned in to. When Bellatrix went to Azkaban herself and Narcissa ceased speaking. With Bella gone Lucius was able to dominate his wife's life a lot more, without constant threats of torture and death that the elder sister frequently gave. Andromeda lost one sister to evil and eventually death so when the opportunity arose to rekindle her relationship with Narcissa she couldn't resist. They met rarely at first, the aftermath of the war was hectic and Andromeda had lost her daughter and husband. Busy as she was with little Teddy she couldn't deny the elation of having her little sister back. If it wasn't for Hermione Granger their relationship wouldn't have taken off the way it did. Sure they were in touch but both felt the awkwardness of their strained relationship. Hermione brought the two back together and did everything she could to help them find their childhood bond once more. For that Andromeda would be eternally grateful. That was one of the reasons she smiled into her mug of tea. Narcissa had written to her that morning telling her that she had left Nathaniel Derwent as she could no longer bare not being with the young griffyndor witch. Taking a quick glance to the clock she sighed contentedly. Her sister and Hermione  
would be meeting her for lunch in London at 1pm, it was 11 already and she was still lounging in her dressing gown, Teddy on her lap.  
'Come on little man, lets get washed and dressed.'  
'Ok grandma.' The little boy beamed up at her, the spitting image of his late mother.

'We...Really... Should...Get... Up...' Hermione spoke those five words between kisses that she lightly placed along Narcissa's collarbone, resulting in a groan from the older woman.  
'I want to stay like this forever.' The blonde witch pouted as she snuggled further under the duvet, pulling the younger woman with her.  
'Forever is a long long time' Hermione chuckled.  
'Not long enough. I'll never get enough time with you.' The older witch's eyes sparkled as she gazed into the hazel ones looking up at her. Hermione was lay on top of her, her chin resting on Narcissa's chest as she looked dreamily at the woman beneath her.  
'You smooth git.'  
Both witches giggled and began to tease each other. Gently tickling wherever they could reach while joking and laughing freely.  
'Okokok! I give in, you win!' Hermione had never expected the older woman to give up so easily and smirked as she halfheartedly dragged herself out of bed.  
Within seconds of being stood up, two strong arms were around her waist, hauling her backwards and onto the bed. Hermione opened her eyes to find she was pinned underneath Narcissa, her blue eyes alive with mischief. She felt her breath hitch as the woman above her bit her bottom lip sexily while slowly lifting her shirt. Her eyes danced across the younger witch's toned stomach. A dance that her lips would soon be imitating. Hermione moaned softly. There was no way she was leaving this bed any time soon. Andromeda would just have to wait a little longer than expected for them to arrive for lunch.

A gentle chime echoed through the room as the door opened. Andromeda glanced up to see two women walking through the door. Their hands clasped together, a statement of their relationship as they strode confidently to the table she was sat at.  
'Cissy, Hermione, great to see you.' Andromeda stood and briefly embraced both women before returning to her seat.  
'So what's the big news you had to see me for?' The eldest woman looked up from the menu in front to see the happy couple exchange a nervous look.  
'Well Andy... I'm pregnant.'  
Andromeda stared dumbfoundedly at the two for a small while. Shocked at the information her younger sister had shared.  
'Congratulations Narcissa!' It didn't take her too long to process the unexpected news and before long she had flung her arms around her sister, genuinely pleased for her.  
With the big news out of the way both Narcissa and Hermione were able to relax and enjoy their lunch. The three women gossiped and joked throughout their meal as well as diving into baby talk.  
Narcissa and Hermione hadn't delved too much into the topic yet. They were still rekindling their romance and neither wanted to face the more serious matters as of yet. Hermione meant what she said and intended to stick by Narcissa's side but there was no denying she was petrified of looking after a baby, excited but petrified. As well as slightly jealous of the fact that the baby wasn't truly hers. She would never mention her jealousy to Narcissa and would be sure to down play her true fear of parenthood. Narcissa had done it before so her inexperience wouldn't be too obvious when combined with the older witch's experience.  
The two lovers said their goodbyes to Andromeda who had to pick Teddy up from a small wizarding nursery before going home. They however, had no intention of going home just yet. The two women walked aimlessly through the streets of London enjoying each others company. Their fingers locked together and their bodies close as the chatted and laughed.

'Last one to the phone box is a rotten pumpkin!' Narcissa playfully shouted as she took off towards the end of the street, Hermione close behind.  
'That is so not fair! You gave no warning and were practically halfway there when you declared the race.' Narcissa giggled at the young girl's moaning before gently kissing her pout away.  
'Sorry rotten pumpkin but I'm just too good.' The older woman winked playfully and jumped out of the way when Hermione went to hit her arm.  
'You shouldn't be pushing yourself anyway. Not in your condition.'  
'My condition? I haven't got dragon pox Hermione.' Narcissa laughed.  
'No but you have a tiny human relying on you.'  
'He or she is going to rely on you to you know sweetheart.' The blonde witch gently stroked her younger lovers cheek. As much as she wanted to avoid the seriousness of their situation she needed to know that Hermione was serious about raising her baby.  
'I know. I can't wait.' The brunette witch smiled proudly as she rested her hand on the blondes stomach. She wasn't showing yet but Hermione could tell her body wasn't far from changing. Her clothes had gotten fractionally tighter and her curves were slightly more obvious. Narcissa knew the girl was scared, she could see it in her eyes. She was scared too but she admired the typical Griffyndor bravery her witch had. Happiness shone through the hazel eyes and Narcissa knew Hermione meant what she was saying. Hermione was going to be a parent to her baby. Their baby.  
'Lets get inside then we can go home.' The blonde held her hand out for Hermione to take and led her into the phone box. The ministry had set up various boxes like this one all over some of the major cities. They were safe apparation points for witches and wizards who spent time in muggle areas. With a pop the two women disappeared and landed safely in the living room of Hermione's flat.

'Shit. Fuck. Bollocks. Wank. Arse.'  
'Woooaaaahhh Miss Granger. Is there really any need for such profanity?' Narcissa smirked at the clearly frustrated girl sat opposite her.  
'Sorry. It's just Gringotts. That bloody idiot Gerful, the goblin in charge of my transfer has messed up. Again!'  
The older woman stood and walked across to the brunette she stood behind her, slowly and gently massaging her shoulders.  
'Calm down baby, it's nothing a quick letter can't sort out.'  
At the feel of Narcissa's skilled hands Hermione instantly started to relax. The tension was leaving her body as comfort and electricity seeped through her veins. Narcissa's touch was more magic than the entire of Hogwarts. It made Hermione feel alive and Narcissa knew it.  
'I know it's just I really want the store to be ready for when the baby arrives.' A soft moan escaped her lips as the older witch's hands continued caress and massage her.  
'Hermione, there is plenty of time for that. I'm not even 3 months gone.'  
'I know I just... I want things to be perfect for us and our family.'  
'I know darling.' Narcissa softly placed a kiss behind the young witch's ear.  
'Have you thought anymore about what you want to call it?'  
'A bit. I was thinking Phoenix Books. As a memorial to the members of the order that didn't make it. It's just an idea though, it's probably useless.' The brunettes's voice trailed off.  
'You're such a beautiful person Hermione. I think that would be perfect.' Narcissa placed her lips on the young girls cheek as she blushed from her words.  
'Now that you're calm have a quill and write to 'that bloody idiot.' If I were you I wouldn't address it as that though. You might encounter more trouble if you do.' The older witch giggled as she handed a quill to her lover. Her smile fixed on her face as the girl started to write.  
She watched as Hermione wrote, her brow furrowed as she concentrated on her writing. Narcissa's heart melted at the sight. She was hopelessly in love with the girl and would do anything to show her. Starting with dinner.  
'Spaghetti bolognese okay sweetheart?'  
'Perfect thanks Cissy.' _Like you_ she thought as she looked up at the woman she loved, smiling lovingly at the angelic witch who was now preoccupied hunting for saucepans.

The two witches ate in relative silence. They no longer felt the need to try and fill every silence and had become comfortable just being with each other. With a flick of her wand, Hermione had cleared the table. She collapsed on the sofa as Narcissa poured her a glass of firewhiskey.  
'Here you go, this will help with the stress.'  
Hermione gratefully took the drink off Narcissa and thanked her with a soft yet passionate kiss. The two curled up under a blanket, their limbs tangled as they tried to get as close as physically possible. Hermione turned the T.V on. A contraption that still had Narcissa's mind reeling.  
'There's a film about a vegetarian vampire if you fancy it?'  
The blonde witch looked at Hermione with confusion.  
'A vegetarian vampire? That sounds ridiculous.' Both witch's giggled as they settled down comfortably. They held each other continuously, their hands and fingers touching any exposed skin and they stole occasional kisses. Not paying too much attention to the film but more to each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: This is only a short chapter guys but a chapter none the less. I hope you enjoy. I don't think I'm going to continue this fic for much longer now but I will be writing a Bellamione when my exams are over. Sorry for any mistakes I write on my Ipad and auto-correct is a bitch! R&R :)**

'Hermione! Have you seen my chocolate frogs?' Narcissa's voice boomed from the living room causing Hermione to chuckle under her breath.  
'Merlin woman! Your cravings are getting ridiculous. You've eaten 4 this morning already.'  
The young witch stuck her head round the bathroom door, a towel wrapped around her slim body and her hair dripping down her back.  
'I don't believe that has anything to do with what I asked you Miss Granger.' The older woman snapped causing Hermione to mutter under her breath.  
'You're hormones are too.'  
'What?' The blonde's head shot in the direction of the younger woman for the first time. Instantly her annoyance vanished and a smirk played her lips.  
'I said... Where did you see them last?' Hermione instantly tried to cover her mistake. The last things she needed was the wrath of Narcissa on a day like today.  
Narcissa slowly walked towards the girl, taking in the sight before her. The small towel wrapped around her perfect body didn't leave much to the imagination.  
'If I knew that they wouldn't be lost now would they?' She jested, biting her bottom lip as she closed in on the girl.  
'I- n- uh no... I- I guess n-not,' the brunette witch stuttered. Unable to string a sentence together when faced with the seductive look her lover was giving her.  
'And they call you the smart one.' Narcissa winked and pressed her lips to the soft ones in front of her before the girl could even think of retorting.  
'Mmmm Cissy as much as I want to spend the day with my lips attached to yours I have to be at the store in 20 minutes and I'm not even dressed.'  
Hermione watched as Narcissa frowned slightly.  
'I will make it up to you though.' The young brunette smirked as her eyes met the blue orbs in front of her.  
'You better had. Now go get the store ready. I'll be there at 10 to help with the opening.' With that Narcissa softly pressed her lips to the girls and continued her hunt for the chocolate. She was still desperately scouring the living room when Hermione returned wearing clothes, much to Narcissa's disappointment. She briefly kissed the older woman's lips and then her rounded stomach before heading to the front door.  
'You know, being a witch means you have the ability to do magic? Hermione stated.  
'Well yes, I am aware of that actually.' The blonde witch made no effort to hide her annoyance at her witch's flippancy. Her annoyance only furthered when Hermione muttered 3 simple words. A playful smile plastered the brunette's face as she flicked her wand.  
'_Accio chocolate frogs.'_

Phoenix Books was finally ready for its grand opening. Hermione's desire from the start was to have it open in time for Narcissa's birth and as usual, the brightest witch of her age had met her deadline. The store was ready to be opened to the public that day and Narcissa still had 3 months left until her due date. The last 3 months had been a blur for Hermione but she had never been happier. Her and Narcissa decided to move into her flat almost immediately after reconciling and had redecorated the spare bedroom into a nursery. Much to Narcissa's reluctance Hermione had gotten them an appointment at a muggle hospital so they could monitor the process of the baby. In spite of her rambling about muggles not knowing a thing about magical babies and blah blah blah the experience turned out to be far more rewarding than she could have ever imagined. Seeing the outline of her baby on a screen and listening to its soft and steady heartbeat was beautiful and getting to share the moment with Hermione made it that much better.  
Hermione glanced around the store one last time before heading outside to meet the reporters and public. Narcissa squeezed her hand gently.  
'Its amazing in here 'Mione.' Both witch's looked up to see Harry beaming at them.  
'It really is, you've outdone yourself.' Andromeda briefly hugged her before moving on to her sister and the ever growing baby bump.  
'Thanks guys. It means a lot, truly. Well, here goes I guess.' She sent the 3 her best smile before stepping outside where a crowd of people had gathered expectantly.

Narcissa, Harry and Andromeda stood just behind the clearly nervous girl as she approached the mass of people. News had spread fast of the brains of the golden trio's plans to open a bookstore and hundreds of people showed up in support.  
'I really don't know what to say at an event like this. Then again nothing I say will make much difference. So I'm just going to say thank you to everyone who has supported this, from my amazing family and friends to everyone who has shown up now. Without further ado, I declare Phoenix Books open for business!' Hermione pulled the corner of a white sheet, revealing a bronze plaque secured to the wall. The plaque wasn't large but large enough that the writing could be read. Names of those who lost their lives during the war were carved in an elegant calligraphy, each name lingered for a few seconds before disappearing and being replaced with the next. The magic was extraordinary as the names were on a continual loop and would replay for as long as the charm stayed in place.  
'With magic like that you truly live up to your reputation Hermione.' Hermione beamed when she heard the Scottish accent and immediately flung her arms around the woman in front.  
'Thank you so much for coming Minerva.'  
'I wouldn't miss it for the world.' The older witch instinctively returned the embrace and held onto the girl tightly.  
Narcissa watched the encounter with a twinkle in her eye. Hermione never shut up about old McG. She was like her magic mother and the girl admired and respected her greatly.  
'Come on. I'm dying to see the inside.' Minerva smiled at the girl again before pulling her into the store and glancing around the room.  
The room was much larger than it seemed from the outside and was filled with hundreds of shelves that reached the ceiling. Each shelf holding countless books, at least 2000 per row.  
The store was packed out with people who were all eager to explore thoroughly and before long Hermione was ushered away from those she loved to fulfil her duties as store owner.

With a sigh Hermione Granger threw herself on the sofa, collapsing in a heap.  
'Good day sweetie?' Narcissa smiled at the sight of her witch. She had left the bookstore hours ago as the crowd seemed reluctant to disperse.  
'Lets just say it certainly didn't quieten down after you left. I've never seen so many people in a bookstore. Not even when Gilderoy Lockhart was at his best.'  
Narcissa laughed as the girl buried her face in one of the cushions and continued muttering to herself.  
'Even the muggle section was heaving. A middle aged half-blood made a request for fifty shades of bloody grey of all things.'  
'Fifty shades of what?' The blonde witch's eyebrows shot up in confusion. She had made some effort with muggle stuff but her mind was still left reeling at most things.  
'Oh merlin. Another time Cissy, I'm too stressed to be thinking about that sort of thing right now.' The younger witch groaned and rolled onto her back. Narcissa stood slowly and made her way over to the girl, softly pressing her lips to her forehead.  
'I made dinner earlier so I'll just go and warm it up for us.'  
'Narcissa Black you are an angel.' The blonde witch laughed freely.  
'I wouldn't go that far Granger.'

Hermione stared lovingly at the woman across the table from her.  
'So what did you get up to after you left the store?' Narcissa looked up at the brunette for the first time since she started eating only to see the lust and love that laced her eyes.  
'I went into muggle London to get some baby stuff. I may have gone a bit overboard.'  
'When you say a bit...'  
'I had to but an extension charm on the cupboard in the nursery.'  
Narcissa spoke quietly and faked a shy face as she shared the true extent of her shopping trip.  
'What am I going to do with you ?' Hermione laughed.  
'Oh I think there are plenty of ways you can teach me a lesson.' Once again the brunette giggled as she witnessed the cheeky smirk the blonde gave when she spoke.  
'And I intend to Miss Black but first... I did a little shopping of my own this evening.'  
Narcissa just looked at the girl expectantly as she waited for her to continue.  
'Narcissa Black you are my everything. You and our unborn baby. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want to ever wake up alone now that I've experienced waking up next to you. I don't want to spend a second from you when I know I could be with you. I never thought true love existed until I met you. There is no one I want to be with more than you.' Hermione couldn't stop the tears that were building in her eyes. She slowly moved from her seat so she was in front of the blonde witch and lowered to one knee. Softly she took a pale hand in hers and looked into those dazzling blue eyes.  
'I don't want spend another second as your girlfriend because that's not enough when it comes to you. Narcissa Black will you do the honour of becoming my wife? As I don't think there's anything that will make me happier than marrying you.' As she finished Hermione cautiously brought a small velvet coated box from her back pocket. She looked up at Narcissa as she opened it, revealing a stunning white gold ring with a simple yet beautiful diamond in the centre, a ruby and an emerald either side. Her heart pounded as she watched the older woman's face.  
'Yes! Yes Hermione I will marry you! There's nothing I want more!' Tears spilled freely down her pale cheeks as she smiled wider than she ever thought possible. Her lips crashed down on Hermione's in a passionate frenzy and her tongue dived into the younger witch's mouth. Hermione pulled apart and kissed the end of the woman's nose before looking down as she slid the ring on to Narcissa's finger.  
'A perfect fit.' The blonde witch grinned as she inspected her hand.  
'Like us,' Hermione muttered before claiming the witch's lips with her own once again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I'd like to apologise for not updating sooner. My muse for this story seemed to have vanished. This chapter isn't very long but it's helped me get back into this story so hopefully my next update won't be too far off. Sorry for any mistakes, I hope you all enjoy!**

Hermione Granger paced the lonely corridor for what felt like hours. The coffee in her hands had long gone cold. She had no interest in the liquid at that moment, there were far more important issues at hand.  
'Miss Granger, it would seem you are right; Miss Black is indeed in labour. If you'd like to follow me.'  
Hermione beamed and followed the portly man into one of the rooms on the right. Her blonde beauty lay on the bed, beads of sweat visible on her forehead as she tried to keep calm.  
Racing over Hermione gripped a pale hand tightly while gently caressing the older woman's cheek.  
'Its ok Cissy, I'm here. I sent a patronus to Andy and she's going to tell the others.'  
'Hermione this can't be happening. I'm not due or another 4 weeks! What if something's wrong?'  
The brunette noticed the tears filling in the bright blue eyes. Pressing her lips against those of her fiancé she smiled.  
'Sweetheart, everything will be okay. Trust me, the doctor would have said if he was worried.'

Andromeda Tonks had now taken Hermione's place pacing the corridor only this time it was far from lonely. Draco and his wife Astoria were sat on one side, Harry and Ginny Potter on the other and Minerva McGonagall leant against the wall. All of them eager for news. They'd all been ecstatic to learn of the two witches reunion and even more ecstatic to learn of their engagement and Narcissa's pregnancy. Though it may not be biological, Hermione was going to be an amazing mother to the child, especially with Narcissa by her side. They had been waiting patiently for almost 4 hours when a a short medi witch came out followed by Hermione. Tear stains etched on her cheeks but her eyes alive with love and happiness.  
'Guys, come on in. We'd like you to meet our daughter.'

Narcissa Black held her daughter close while seeking out her love. After returning with their family and friends Hermione immediately went to the blonde witch's side.  
'I think it's time her other mother held her now darling.' Narcissa's blue eyes sparkled as she lifted the small baby into the brunette's arms, her tears shedding at the sight of her future wife and their child.  
'Have you thought of a name?' Draco was the first to speak.  
'Yes, her name is Lyra Nymphadora Black.' Narcissa smiled warmly at her older sister as she said it. It was Hermione's choice of middle name in honour of her late niece.  
Andromeda didn't say anything, her eyes filled and she held her sisters hand tightly in her own before placing a small kiss on the blonde's forehead.  
'Sticking with the stars I see.' Minerva smiled as she spoke, placing her hand on Hermione's shoulder as she stood behind her, peering at the bundle of joy sleeping soundly in her mum's arms.  
'If you told me at the end of the war that is was my future I'd have laughed outright but now that its actually here...' Hermione was unable to finish as tears fell freely and her voice caught in her throat.  
'Don't cry my love, I think this was a shock to everyone.' The platinum haired witch reached out to wipe her witch's tears away.  
'You can say that again.' Draco scoffed and immediately the room was filled with laughter.

Lyra Nymphadora Black was the most adorable and beautiful baby Hermione had ever laid eyes on. She had electric blue eyes like her mother and a tuft of almost white hair atop of her head. Hermione sat staring into the crib where her daughter lay, flailing and wriggling waiting to be picked up. Hermione was only too happy to oblige and lifted the small girl, holding her close to her chest as she walked into the bedroom. Narcissa was sat up against the headboard.  
'I guessed that's where you'd got to.'  
'It's been a week but I still can't quite believe she's here.' The brunette responded.  
'She's just so perfect.' Before Narcissa could respond soft gurgles had filled the room. Lyra was gazing happily into the hazel eyes of her mum, her tiny arms waving.  
'Yes I'm talking about you beautiful.' Hermione cooed before gently laying on the bed, carefully trying not to distress the calm child.  
'You're a natural.' The blonde smiled as she leant in, placing a kiss to her lovers lips and her daughters forehead.  
'Oh please! All you have to do is walk into the room and she stops crying.'  
Both women laughed and curled into each other. Their daughter happily lying on Hermione's chest while tightly holding Narcissa's finger.  
'I think we should marry sooner, rather than later Hermione. I want to make this family more official.'  
'I think you're right, I'll pop into Diagon Alley this afternoon to see different people and try and workout the earliest date available.'  
'That sounds perfect love.'  
'Like our family.' The brunette replied before gently kissing her future wife and snuggling closer. She was going to enjoy every second of this moment. She had never been this happy and the promise that soon her love would be her wife made her heart leap.


	13. Chapter 13

An ear splitting cry filled the flat, disturbing the two sleeping witches. Even after 8 weeks neither one of them could get used to the late night or early morning wake ups.  
'Its your turn.'  
With a groan Hermione rose from the bed, reaching for her wand.  
'Lumos. She is most definitely your daughter.' The brunette stated.  
'And why is that?'  
'She's demanding, noisy and consistently waking me up for personal gain.' Hermione sighed under her breath.  
'What was that!?'  
'She's incredibly beautiful and sweet.'  
'That's more like it Miss Granger.' The blonde smirked and launched one of the feather pillows at her young fiancé.  
'Cheeky little witch.' She called out as she watched the brunette dodge the flying pillow and leave the room.

Lyra Black replaced her cries with gurgles as she looked up at the brunette woman hovering over her. She clung tightly to curls of light brown hair as her mum held her close and whispered soothingly to her. Feeling safe and content once again the tiny witch's eyes grew heavy. Bright blue closed sleepily as soft lips pressed against a tiny forehead.  
'Sleep tight my little angel.' Hermione carefully placed the sleeping baby back into the crib. She stayed longer than intended, just watching the peaceful slumber of her newly adopted daughter. Her and Narcissa had decided that she would adopt the small girl and officially be a parent to her. That way if anything happened to Narcissa there was no way Lyra could be taken away from Hermione. Regardless of what people may say; the brunette was mum to the blonde child and always would be.

When Hermione returned to her bedroom her blonde haired blue eyed lover was already sleeping. Hermione smiled happily as she climbed under the covers and wrapped her arms around the blonde's sleeping form, holding her tightly against her own body. Nuzzling into the other woman's neck the brunette began to drift into a slumber.

Narcissa was the first to wake the following morning. She smiled lovingly at the sight of her love, sleeping soundly and pressed against her. Carefully she slipped out of the brunette's embrace. Grabbing her gown she quietly left the bedroom and went to check on her daughter. Gazing into the crib she saw blue eyes, identical to her own looking up at her happily.  
'Good morning sunshine.' Narcissa pressed a soft kiss to the tiny fist that was reaching out to her before lifting the blonde bundle out.  
'Lets make your mummy some breakfast then.'  
With Lyra secure in her high chair, Narcissa set about making the sleeping brunette pancakes. She smiled to herself at the thought of her first time making the food and how it turned into something much more interesting. Having Lyra had stopped Narcissa's libido altogether at first but now she was starting to get back to normal. She looked at her fiancé with a fiery passion, a hunger and she couldn't wait much longer before getting her fill of the gorgeous brunette. The blonde snapped out of her daze as the bedroom door opened. Revealing a groggy Hermione in very short shorts and a vest top. Narcissa swallowed loudly. There was no way she could continue with a sexless lifestyle.  
'Mmm something smells good.' The brunette stated sleepily.  
'Yes, you.' Narcissa crossed the distance between her and her lover and placed a small kiss on an exposed collarbone. Hermione felt a blush rise in her cheeks. Her skin tingled where the soft lips had just been. A small gurgle interrupted the intimate moment between the two lovers.  
'Duty calls.' The brunette giggled.  
'Sit down. I'll plate up.'

The two witches ate in a comfortable silence until Narcissa noticed the smirk that graced her witch's face.  
'Something funny?'  
'I was just recalling the last time pancakes were made in this kitchen.'  
'I think I was more satisfied that time.' Narcissa winked at the girl opposite, followed by a laugh at how flustered her witch became. Hermione couldn't help but think about all of the sexual tension that morning. She smirked. Her woman's appetite was back and she would make the most of it.  
'I've arranged for Lyra to spend the night with her aunt Andy tonight.'  
'You have?' The brunette raised her eyebrows suggestively.  
'I thought we could do with some... Us time.'  
'I think you're right Cissy.'  
Hermione cleared the table and kissed both Narcissa and Lyra before heading back into the bedroom to get dressed while the blonde witch got their daughter ready.

Andromeda Tonks looked up from her book as the flames in her fireplace turned green. Excitedly she jumped of the sofa to meet her baby sister and niece.  
'Cissy! How are you?' The older witch placed a kiss on her sisters cheek before taking the sleeping baby into her arms.  
'Perfect thank you Andy. Yourself?'  
'Yes, yes, I'm alive so I shan't complain. Not that I'm complaining now but what's the occasion? It's not like you to want to spend five minutes away from this beautiful thing.'  
Narcissa smiled.  
'Hermione and I could use some alone time.' The blonde laughed at the suggestive look on her sister's face.  
'We could do with planning for the wedding too.'  
'Is that what they're calling it these days?'  
'Oh shut it! Look after my daughter.'  
'I will. We're going to have a brilliant time aren't we sweetheart?' The older witch smiled down at the child in her arms.  
'Thanks Andy, I'll see you tomorrow.'  
Once again the flames turned green as Narcissa disappeared.

Hermione waited patiently for her lover to return. She'd purposely changed into something which would suit the mood better. Releasing her inner-romantic the young witch had charmed candles to float from the fireplace and in the direction of the bedroom as well as laying down a trail of rose petals. Pacing back and forth Hermione noted the sound of her woman flooing into the living room. Quickly she sat on the edge of the bed wearing only a red lacy two piece.  
Narcissa's heart started to race as she followed the trail of petals and candles. Her mouth dried instantly and her breath caught in her throat at the sight that greeted her. Smirking she walked up to the brunette waiting for her and firmly pressed her lips to those waiting for her. The kiss grew in intensity as tongues battled and hands explored. Pulling back for air the blonde whispered against her lovers lips.  
'You look amazing.' Their lips were connected again as Narcissa slowly climbed on top of the young witch. Her lips moved to the other woman's neck. Her tongue and teeth came out to tease and nip at the skin she met. Hermione felt the blonde smirk against her skin as a low moan escaped her mouth. Narcissa's skilled fingers were gently teasing a hard nipple through the flimsy lace of the bra.  
Hermione made quick work of discarding the older witch's clothes. Her hands desperately sought out the soft skin waiting for her.  
Narcissa's lips replaced her fingers at the brunette's nipple. Her tongue flicked at the hard bud as her hands traced patterns on the inside of a thigh. The hard breathing of her lover spurred her on and after so long without Narcissa couldn't wait any longer. Slowly she slid her fingers into the girl's knickers, moaning at the wet heat she found.  
Hermione raised her hips, desperate for the older witch's touch.  
'P...please Cissy... Please.'  
Narcissa could take no more. The sounds and begs of her lover drove her crazy and slowly she slid two fingers inside of her. Hermione's moans grew in consistency and volume as Narcissa began to thrust deep inside of her.  
'Fuck baby... You feel so amazing.' The blonde husked in her lovers ear.  
The brunette was coming undone fast, she didn't know how long she would last.  
Her nails dug into the soft skin of the other woman's back and her legs wrapped round her hips, granting more access. Narcissa noted the young witch wouldn't last long and picked up her pace.  
'Let go.' Those two words were all it took for Hermione. Her muscles contracted and she clenched around Narcissa's fingers as her orgasm took over.  
The brunette lay motionless, trying to gain her composure.  
'Cissy that was... Incredible!'

The blonde witch collapsed next to her worn out lover, her smile widening as the the brunette rested her head upon her chest. Absent-mindedly she played with the soft brown curls.  
'I think we should set a date for the wedding Hermione. We've been talking about it for months and I don't want to wait much longer.'  
'I've been thinking the same. I spoke to Minerva last week and she's owed a favour by someone who would be able to perform the ceremony. I think the sooner the better, I can't wait to be your wife.'  
'Hermione Black does have a ring to it.' Both witch's laughed and enjoyed the moment.  
'I'll speak to a few people and see what I can do. I should be able to get a good idea of the earliest date possible.'  
'Merlin, could you be any more incredible?'  
'Honestly? Yes.' With that the brunette flipped their positions. She looked down into electric blue eyes as she straddled her love's hips. Her lips sought out the soft skin of her neck and collarbone.  
'Merlin, could you be any more perfect?'  
Narcissa was unable to respond. Hermione's hands had found their way to her breasts while her tongue expertly teased the skin of her neck and jaw. The two witch's made love in to the early hours of the morning. Exploring with their hands and mouths before falling asleep tangled together. The word happiness not strong enough to describe the bliss deep in their hearts.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter, if only. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'd love some more reviews, there's no better feeling than an email alert for a review **:)

'Mmmmm.' Kiss. 'Good.' Kiss. 'Morning.' Kiss. 'Beautiful.' Kiss.  
Hermione smiled as she watched her lover slowly awaken, showering her in kisses as she did.  
'Merlin Hermione, what's gotten in to you?'  
The brunette witch moved to straddle the blonde's hips before replying.  
'If I get my way... You.'  
Narcissa leaned up, kissing the smirk from the younger woman's face as her tongue slid past pink lips. Pale fingers softly caressed the younger witch's sides, drawing a low moan past her lips.  
'How long until we have to pick up the little one?'  
'Another two hours.' Blue eyes sparkled with mischief as surprisingly strong fingers tore the material of the brunette's top, revealing the woman's perfect breasts.  
Narcissa lifted herself up so she sat facing her young lover before she captured a hardening nipple in her mouth. The brunette gasped, wrapping her legs around the other woman's waist and slowly, torturously grinding against her core. It wasn't long before the younger of the two lost patience. Pinning the blonde beneath her, her fingers skilfully explored the heat that awaited her.  
'Fuck Cissy, you're so wet.'  
The blonde moaned as she felt the young witch's fingers slide inside her. Bucking her hips she yearned for more contact, she needed her lover deeper. Taking the hint, Hermione lowered her lips down a pale torso. Her thrusts grew in speed as she pushed deeper inside of her lover's centre. Enjoying the sounds her lover made as pink lips encased her clit. Narcissa was close to climax, her muscles contracted as the brunette continued to suck her clit and thrust inside of her.  
'Fuck! Hermione!'  
The young witch smirked as she withdrew from her love, tasting as much of her as she could before kissing her way back up the blonde's body.  
'I knew there was a reason I wanted to wake up next to you everyday.' The blonde joked while pulling the brunette in for a searing kiss.  
'What's on today's agenda sweetheart?' The brunette asked.  
'Quite a lot. We have to visit the venue before picking up Lyra, you're taking her with you to do your list. I should be home before you and will have dinner waiting for you both and we can spend the evening as a family.'  
'Right, lets get a move on then.'  
Narcissa rolled her eyes.  
'Yes boss.'

'Its perfect.'  
'I love it.'  
'So beautiful.'  
'I can't imagine anywhere better.'  
'Anywhere would do as long as I was with you.'  
'Oh shush Hermione. We both know you're just being cute so I'll reward you later.' The blonde smirked as her fiancé grumbled something about telling the truth.  
Turning her gaze from the younger witch, Narcissa looked around the area again. It really was perfect. They had found a small clearing a short walk away from a park. There was ample room for their guests as well as keeping things intimate and cosy. Tall trees surrounded the majority of the area but broke away straight in front of them, revealing an amazing view of the hills and fields in the distance.  
'We could put some lights up around the trees if we agree on having the ceremony at dusk. We could easily accommodate our guests if we keep things low key. After the initial ceremony we could transfigure a table big enough for the guests which can then be transfigured into a small dance floor.'  
The blonde was so focused on her plans she didn't notice the brunette come up behind her. Strong arms encircled her waist and held her close. Lips found the skin of an exposed shoulder and neck as she listened intently.  
'I meant it you know. We could have pea soup at the Leaky Cauldron wearing 4th hand robes and I wouldn't mind. If you were there it would be the most perfect day.'  
The blonde turned her head to capture the other woman's lips.  
'Bugger off. We're getting married here.' Both witches laughed and eagerly kissed again.

Hermione smiled and nodded at all of the witches and wizards ogling her daughter. She ignored the requests to hold her as the majority of them had consumed large amounts of firewhiskey which could be smelt the moment she entered the establishment.  
'Well well well. Look who finally decided to bring the mini angel in.'  
'Hey Ros. I know I know. Spare me the lecture on how long it's been and how you haven't met Lyra. We're here now and I need your help.'  
Well you dont beat around the bush do you? Im not willing to listen until you hand her over.'  
Hermione smiled as she handed her joy into the arms of Madame Rosmerta. A smile which broadened at the giggle that escaped her daughters tiny mouth as she tugged on blonde curls.  
'What can I do for you 'Mione?'  
'Im in need of your catering services. Narcissa and I have set a date.'  
'Well I never. Biggest shock to the wizarding world since Lee Jordan became Leanne Jordan you two. I'da straight out laughed if someone came to me at the end of the war and told me you two would be married one day.'  
'I know.'  
'Not that I'm not happy for you. Course I am. Especially after the incident with the youngest Weasley boy. You've always been a dear, even if you do lose contact occasionally.' The barmaid winked.  
'Yes well I don't intend on losing contact again. I'm not going anywhere in the near future.'  
'This one's just precious. Narcissa's a very lucky lady to have such a lovely family.'  
'I'm the lucky one.'  
'Of course you'd say that.'  
'Will you do it then?'  
'My dear girl, as if I could say no.'

The sound of a bell tinkling alerted Madame Malkin to the arrival of a customer.  
'Ah Miss Black. A pleasure as always.'  
'Im going to have to cut the pleasantries short Morg, I need your expertise and I need them as soon as possible.'  
'Whatever has got you in such a fluster?'  
'Im getting married and neither myself or my fiancé have a dress.'  
'You and Miss Granger have finally sorted your heads out then.'  
'More like our hearts but yes.' The blonde smiled.  
'Lets get down to business. I have your sizes on record. Did you want traditional white or are you going to try something else as its your second wedding?'  
'I think I'd like to stick with white. I know it reflects innocence and I'm far from it but... This is a fresh start for me. I'm in love and it feels pure and innocent. And now I'm rambling and not making sense.'  
'Don't be silly dear. White it is.'  
Narcissa waited as the rather short lady scribbled down some notes.  
'What time scale have we got?'  
'Well ideally we'd like to see some samples by next week.'  
'Next week!? Narcissa Black you've always been rather demanding and expectant but this is something else! A masterpiece will take much longer than a week!'  
'We don't want a masterpiece. Nothing matters but us and our love. We want that reflected in our attire. Simple yet elegant and beautiful, a symbolisation of our love.'  
'Merlin's beard you're like a teenager.'  
The blonde laughed.  
'Is it at all possible.'  
'My dear... Look who you're speaking to. Of course it's possible now get out of my shop so I can start on some samples.'  
'Thank you.' The blonde witch gave a quick kiss to the ageing woman's cheek before leaving.

'Hermione I'd be honoured.' Minerva McGonagall looked up from the tiny blonde baby sat in her lap to look at her former student. Green eyes filled with emotion.  
'I could think of no one I'd rather, Narcissa feels the same.'  
'You can most certainly count me in. Was it a normal ceremony or did you want something more personal? The binding itself is relatively simple if you know how but I'd imagine you and Narcissa would like to write your own vows.'  
'Yes we would. Although I'm clueless as to what to say at the moment.'  
'Don't think too much, let your feelings override your mind. You'll know what to say when the time comes.'  
Hermione wrapped her arms around her previous mentor turned close friend. She was massively grateful for everything this woman had done for her. Having her perform the binding of her wedding was something both her and her fiancé wanted. It kept things more family based. It seemed fitting that someone who knew them both so well and from a young age should be the one to bind them together.  
'Thank you so much Minerva.'  
A single tear escaped her hazel eyes as she sat with her friend and daughter. Everything was coming together nicely.

Harry Potter looked around the room at the other people who had been invited. Draco Malfoy and his wife were sat with Andromeda and Teddy. His own wife; Ginny, was in conversation with Luna. Narcissa stood in the centre of the room with Lyra in her arms while Hermione was gently tickling her daughter, resulting in the most adorable giggle he had ever heard.  
'So mother, when are you going to tell us why we are here?'  
'Well Draco, we have some news.'  
The two witches waited as the rest of the people finished their conversations and listened to whatever it was the blonde was to say.  
'We've set a date for the wedding and we'd like everyone here to play a role.'  
The blonde waited for the excited gasps and murmurs of congratulations to cease before she continued.  
'Draco, it would make me so incredibly happy if you would be my best man. Astoria, Andy... I want you both to be my bridesmaids and little Teddy, how would you like to be page boy?'  
Astoria and Andromeda embraced the blonde, already excited for the upcoming nuptials.  
'Mother, it would be an honour.' The blonde male pulled his mother into a tight hug, holding her close while her tears subsided.  
'I guess it's my turn then.' Hermione giggled.  
'Harry, you're my best friend, my brother. If you don't consent to being my best man then I'm going to have to be without one.'  
'Merlin 'Mione! What on earth makes you think I'd decline?' Harry didn't hesitate in picking his best friend up and spinning her around. He'd never seen her this happy. Growing up he never thought of Hermione as the family type. He assumed she would focus on a career but now he could only see the sheer joy Narcissa and Lyra gave his friend and his heart swelled for her.  
'Pipe down Harry.' The brunette giggled again, playfully slapping the man's arm.  
'Ginny, Luna, I would love it if you'd be my bridesmaids. Don't worry Ginerva, I promise no pink.'  
The red headed woman laughed.  
'Im holding you to that Granger.'  
For a moment everyone was lost in happiness. Hugs were shared and the women's excitement was blossoming at the thought of shopping for dresses and shoes.  
'Have you set a date yet?' Harry interrupted.  
'Yes, the 14th of May.'  
'Next year then?' The messy haired man enquired.  
'Uh, not exactly no.' Hermione replied uneasily.  
'But that's two weeks from now!'  
'We know its rather short notice but why wait? Neither of us have ever been this happy and I cannot bare to not be Mrs Hermione Black any longer than is absolutely necessary.'  
'Well then... We'd better get a move on.' Draco raised his glass and looked at his mother fondly.  
'To the future Mrs and Mrs Black!'  
A cheer erupted in the room as everyone echoed.  
'The future Mrs and Mrs Black!'


	15. Chapter 15

'You cannot be serious.' Hermione groaned after listening to Ginny's speech.  
'Perfectly.'  
'Ginny I don't want a hen party.' The brunette sighed as she looked at her best friends wife in despair.  
'Its not a matter of wanting one Mione, you're having one.' Ginny finished and started writing a list of people who would be in attendance as well as what they would be doing.  
Hermione zoned out as the redhead continued. Her thoughts drifted to Narcissa, the woman she was to marry in 3 days time. Her lips formed a smile at the thought of the blonde witch which didn't go unnoticed by the rambling ginger.  
'See! I knew you'd come round.' She huffed triumphantly as Hermione sighed for the 100th time that hour. Ginny had come over to run through some last minute wedding details which now involved a hen party that the young brunette was dreading. She was perfectly content with doing what she usually does. Settling on the sofa with a glass of wine and a good book. She was already dreading having to be away from Narcissa over night and the hen do would mean another night without her love.  
Her ears automatically tuned into the redhead when her brain registered the words stripper and vodka. The brunette buried her face in her hands, silently begging time to move faster before she lost her patience with the other woman.

When Narcissa arrived home the last thing she expected to see was her fiancé asleep on the sofa, their daughter sleeping comfortably on her chest. Her heart warmed at the sight and she closed the distance between them quickly, draping a blanket over the two and pressing soft kisses to each of their foreheads.  
Planning for the wedding had become rather stressful over the last few days and there were times both witches wondered what they were thinking getting married in such a hurry. These thoughts were immediately banished whenever they looked at the other and realised just how in love they are.  
Narcissa gazed fondly at the sleeping brunette. She thought of everything they had been through, how testing their relationship was and she smiled. Sure things hadn't gone their way to begin with and they still faced challenges but they were stronger because of it. The blonde felt her heart crack at the mere thought of losing Hermione and she knew in that moment, things were going to be okay. They were going to marry and spend their lives together with their daughter, she would make sure nothing and no one ruined that.  
'When did you get home?' The brunette's sleepy voice pulled Narcissa from her thoughts.  
'About 10 minutes ago darling.'  
'No... You can't have.' The brunette yawned. 'I only closed my eyes for a few seconds.'  
'What time was it when you picked Lyra up?'  
'It was for her 5 o'clock feed.'  
'An hour and a half ago then.' The blonde smiled.  
'Oh...'  
Narcissa giggled and walked over to the sofa, kneeling beside her lover she placed a kiss on the girl's temple.  
'You look like you needed it sweetheart.'  
'You can say that again.' The brunette grumbled.  
'I take it Ginerva's visit was fun then.'  
Hermione's eyebrows rose at her love's sarcastic tone.  
'It doesn't sound like your visit to Andy's was much better.'  
Narcissa subconsciously played with the girls soft curls, twirling them around her fingers.  
'She wants to throw me a hen do.' The blonde scoffed. Her eyes narrowed when the sound of her fiancé's laughter filled the room.  
'There's nothing funny about it Hermione... It's the last thing I want.' Narcissa sulked.  
'I know Cissy it's just... That's what Ginny was here for and that's what ruined my mood further.'  
'They're just so pointless! The last thing I want is to party at the moment, I'm not exactly the party type. I'd much rather a civilised dinner if I absolutely have to do something.' The blonde explained.  
'I know honey, I'd much rather have a night in with you.'  
The brunette yawned again, causing the blonde's smile to grow.  
'Why don't you go to bed sweetie, I'll put Lyra down and join you soon enough.'

Narcissa kissed her daughters head gently as she lay her down. She stayed momentarily to ensure the little girl was okay and would continue to sleep before flicking the light off and heading to her own bedroom. When she stepped inside she found Hermione was already asleep, spread out across the bed still clothed. The blonde chuckled as she carefully sat next to her lover and began to undress her. Her eyes flickered with lust as she removed the brunette's bra and knickers before pulling the duvet up and gently covering the sleeping woman. She quickly undressed herself and climbed in next to her love. The blonde's arms wrapped around the brunette's form, holding her close and feeling her soft skin against her own. She placed several soft kisses along the girls jaw and up to her temple.  
'Sweet dreams beautiful, I love you.' She whispered into the darkness.

The next morning saw both witches in a foul mood. It was supposed to be a relaxing day for the pair to spend with their daughter as the last week and a half had been hectic and the two women had missed so much quality time with Lyra. Instead they were stuck with hen party's that neither wanted to be a part of. Hermione was to spend the day with Ginny, Luna, Lavender Brown, the Patil twins, Fleur and her younger sister Gabrielle. Narcissa would be with Andromeda, Astoria, her close friend Elsie McLaggen and Mafalda Hopkirk. Lyra was going to be spending the day with her brother and Teddy.  
The two witches were stood in their living room, surrounded by friends and family who were all chatting excitedly about the day and night ahead. Hermione watched as Ginny poured the group a glass of firewhiskey; claiming to start the day the right way. Her stern face softened when she felt the blonde gently link their fingers and give her hand a squeeze.  
'It will be over before you know it.' She said more to herself than the brunette.  
'I'd still rather not go.' Hermione responded as she turned to face her love.  
Blue eyes gazed lovingly into hazel for a moment before the blonde closed the distance and kissed Hermione softly, yet passionately. Only to blush fiercely at the various cheers and shouts of 'get a room' from the occupants of the room.  
'I don't suppose we'll see each other now until the day of the wedding.' The brunette muttered sadly.  
'No we won't, there's too much to be done tomorrow during the day and its bad luck to see each other tomorrow evening.'  
'Come off it Cissy, I think we've had our fair share of bad luck.' Hermione snorted.  
'I'd rather not tempt fate sweetheart. Merlin knows what the future holds.' The blonde smiled at her fiancé before kissing her again, this time choosing to ignore the ruckus it created.  
'I'll see you at the altar then.' Narcissa stated.  
'Meh... Maybe.' The brunette smirked. 'Try and enjoy yourself Cissy, I love you.'  
'You too... On both accounts.' The blonde laughed as she allowed herself to be dragged away from her love.

Hermione groaned as Lavender Brown tried to force another shot of sambuca towards her.  
'Lighten up Mione!' Pavarti Patil shouted as she knocked a shit of the burning liquid back.  
'You are really not enjoying zis are you Ermione?' Fleur enquired.  
'Its not really my goblet of pumpkin juice if I'm being honest.' The brunette grumbled causing the Veela to laugh.  
'It will be over before you know it.' Padma stated.  
'It's not really the best idea for a hen party.' Luna piped up.  
'No, and what wouldyou... say is then?' Ginny slurred.  
'Personally it would be discovering new species of nargles. This is about Hermione though and she doesn't seem the type to go wild.'  
Hermione smiled.  
'Thank you Luna.'  
'Oh come off it.' Lavender squealed. 'Its your last night out as a free woman, enjoy it.'  
Hermione just smiled weakly, secretly thinking that she was far from a free woman as her heart now belonged to the blonde. Her thoughts then trailed entirely to the blonde. Ignoring the amount of alcohol her friends were consuming she hoped the blonde was having a far better time than she was.  
'This place is dead. We're going to move on.' Ginny stated as the group made their way out of the club and on to the next one.

Narcissa laughed freely with her friends as they sat around the small table.  
'I have to say, this one has a lovely flavour.' The blonde claimed as she lifted the wine glass to her mouth and took another sip.  
'Who knew wine tasting could be shop much fun.' Mafalda laughed.  
'Oh it's not the wine, more the company.' Elsie stated.  
'How's Cormac doing El?' Astoria asked.  
'Fine, he was a bit grumpy when he found out Narcissa and Hermione were marrying.'  
'Ah yes, Draco did tell me of the time they dated.'  
'What?' Narcissa asked.  
'Hermione and Cormac used to date, in their sixth year.' Elsie said nonchalantly as she swallowed another mouthful of wine.  
Narcissa felt a surge of jealousy which didn't go unnoticed by the other women at the table.  
'Cissy... They were 16 and if I remember correctly it was just one date.' Andromeda spoke up trying to relax her baby sister.  
'I know Andy. I was just thinking about how her taste has changed over the last few years.'  
The group laughed openly, glad that Narcissa wasn't taking anything too seriously. Narcissa's thoughts strayed to the brunette witch. For a moment she thought about why her love didn't tell her about dating Cormac McLaggen but she swiftly put the thought aside. Hermione would have had her reasons and it's not like any of it mattered. The brunette witch was hers and there was no way she was going to be jealous of the arrogant prat she went on one date with. Her thoughts turned to what her fiancé must be doing. Although she initially dreaded the day, the blonde allowed herself to relax and was having a lovely time with her friends and family. Astoria must have noticed the look on the blonde's face as she interrupted her train of thought.  
'Ginny told me they were doing the traditional hen party.'  
Narcissa smirked.  
'What does that mean?'  
'I don't think you want to know sis.' Andy chuckled.  
'It means they'll be going to all the top of the range clubs and drinking themselves silly.'  
'And I here I was thinking she would probably have a good time. She's probably pulling her hair out by now.' The blonde laughed.

Narcissa could not have been more wrong. Despite her protests the other girls had managed to get Hermione to drink several cocktails at the next club which consequently led to several shots of vodka. The brunette found herself enjoying herself more and more as she drank and eventually let go. Drinking and dancing with her friends. The group were in the centre of the dance floor, surrounded by bodies all brushing against each other and moving in time with the music when the brunette felt a body press against her own. She turned round, fully intending to push the person away but stopped when she looked into blue eyes.

'Don't you think we're too old for clubbing.' Narcissa groaned as her sister dragged her into wizarding club. The Weird Sisters could be heard blaring half way down the street and the smell of alcohol was overwhelming.  
'Speak for yourself.' Astoria snorted before pushing her mother in law inside. The club was relatively busy and even through the darkness Narcissa noticed a flash of red hair. Scanning the area thoroughly she proved herself right. Ginny Weasley was in the middle of the dance floor grinding against a random wizard. Narcissa turned her nose up at the sight, it was a terribly uncivilised thing to do and she felt sorry for Harry who was sat at home awaiting his wife's return. Her eyes left the red headed witch in search if her fiancé who couldn't be far away. It wasn't long before she noticed the soft brown curls of her love's hair bouncing as she moved in time with the music. Smirking she started walking forward to surprise the brunette when her heart stopped. Fleur Delacour was stood behind Hermione, her hands trailing the girls sides and holding onto her hips as she danced behind her. The blonde instinctively grabbed her wand as her nostrils flared. How dare that bimbo touch _her_ Hermione. She stopped herself before she could get any closer to the pair and turned, marching out of the club and into the street.

Hermione couldn't explain why she didn't tell Fleur to back off. She assumed it was just harmless fun. Fleur was married to Bill, they had a daughter, not to mention Fleur knew damn well she was marrying Narcissa. It would be foolish for the Veela to begin to think she could have Hermione, Narcissa was fiercely protective of what was hers and that included the brunette witch. She felt the blonde's hands trail down her sides and to her hips where they held her close, the blonde's crotch pressed firmly against her backside. Hermione made to pull away when her eyes locked on the form of another blonde. Narcissa was stood not ten metres away, wand in hand, her blue eyes blazing with anger as she looked directly at the pair of dancers. The brunette struggled in the veela's grip as she watched her fiancé storm out of the building. Wriggling free of Fleur she ran in the direction of the exit. Desperate to find Narcissa. When she made it outside it didn't take her long to spot the blonde. Narcissa was pacing back and forth, blowing whatever she could to smithereens.

'Cissy...' The brunette whispered. Her eyes wide with fear as she closed the distance between her and the blonde.  
'Don't.' The blonde snapped. 'What the hell was that Hermione?!'  
'I- I don't know.' Tears threatened to spill down the brunette's cheeks.  
'I was... We were... Just... Dancing.'  
'That's not dancing! She was practically fucking you!' The blonde turned to face her fiancé, eyes blazing.  
'Cissy I'm sorry... I don't know what happened. One minute I was dancing alone and then she was behind me. I turned round and saw it was her and just thought she was having a laugh. I never expected her to get so sexual.'  
The blonde scoffed at the brunette's words.  
'You really did walk in at the wrong time. It was perfectly innocent beforehand.'  
'There was nothing innocent about it!' The blonde snapped.  
'Narcissa please... If I'd known I wouldn't have danced with her. I love you, only you. Why on earth would I want anyone else when I have you?' The brunette exclaimed as tears began to spill down her cheeks.  
The blonde reached out to the crying brunette, her arms pulling the girl close to her.  
'You are mine. Only mine.' Blue eyes locked on hazel.  
'I wouldn't want it any other way.' Hermione's voice sounded weak.  
Narcissa pressed her lips against the girls firmly, her tongue raided the other woman's mouth as she established her dominance. Hermione moaned and allowed the other woman to take control.  
'Never do anything like this again Hermione.' The blonde warned.  
'I wouldn't dream of it. I love you.'  
'I love you too.' The blonde whispered softly. 'Im going to show that Veela bitch how much I do too! Starting by marrying you.'  
The blonde smiled when she felt the brunette relax in her arms.  
'I trust you sweetheart, I know you wouldn't have let it get further I just panicked and-'  
The blonde was cut off by soft lips being pressed against her own.  
'Don't Cissy, you have nothing to explain.'  
The blonde just nodded.  
'Lets go home Hermione.'

The two witches went straight to bed when they arrived home and morning came far too quickly for either of their liking. Neither wanted to talk anymore about the fiasco the previous evening. While Narcissa wasn't entirely over what she saw she knew Hermione would never hurt her like that. The brunette was just going to have to make it up to her. A smirk graced her features as her mind wandered to all the different ways her fiancé could make it up to her. She was snapped from her musings as the brunette walked into the kitchen, her arms full of bags.  
'Don't worry this is the last of it. I shrank everything so it fits in these bags. All that's left now is to take them to the location ' the brunette sighed as she set the bags down and sat next to her love.  
'Perfect. I really should get going sweetheart.'  
Narcissa laughed at the pout on her lovers face.  
'Grow up.' She winked before kissing the brunette soundly.  
'I'll see you tomorrow Hermione.'  
'I'll be the one in white.' The brunette beamed.  
The two witches kissed again before Narcissa stood. Both had smiles the size of Europe as they got lost in thought. In just over 24 hours they'd be reunited as Hermione became Mrs Black. The blonde allowed a tear to escape as she looked at her love.  
'Tomorrow marks the beginning of forever.' She whispered.  
The brunette smiled and reached up to wipe away the stray tear on her witch's face, gently stroking her cheek as she did so.  
'Forever can't come soon enough then.'


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Here it is guys. I don't own anything and I apologise for any mistakes! Thank you to everyone who reviewed followed favourited. i'd love some more reviews though :P hope you all enjoy!**

Hermione Granger made no effort to hide the shock on her face to find Fleur Delacour on her doorstep. She had 2 hours to get ready for her wedding, the last thing she needed was this. Not to mention Narcissa was going to flip when she found out.

'Ermione I just need to speak wiz you, eet will only take a moment.'The blonde pleaded.

'Fine Fleur but you'll have to make it quick. I'm nowhere near ready.' The brunette stood aside, allowing the Veela inside her home.

'You look beautiful.'

Hermione couldn't prevent the blush spreading across her face as the blonde spoke.

'Uh, thanks. I don't mean to be rude but what do you want Fleur?'

'Of course... Eet is just zat I wanted to... Apologise. My behaviour was unacceptable and I regret eet. I had consumed too much alcohol and wasn't zinking clearly. I ope you can forgive me, your friendship means a lot to me Ermione and I would ate to ave ruined it with my stupidity.' The Veela finished, her eyes downcast. The brunette couldn't deny that the blonde did seem remorseful.

'Of course I can forgive you. Nothing happened and our friendship won't be affected.' The brunette smiled as hazel met blue.

'Zank you. We av been zrough too much for eet to all end now.' Fleur made her way back towards the front door.

'I wish to speak with Narcissa too. I owe er an apology as well.'

'She's at Andy's getting ready. Just don't expect the same level of forgiveness.' The brunette chuckled and a smile graced Fleur's features for the first time during the visit.

'I wouldn't expect anyzing different. Ermione you truly are beautiful.'

The brunette was left shocked as the Veela left. Her and Fleur hadn't spoken like that in years, not since Hermione arrived at Shell Cottage after the capture and torture at Malfoy Manor. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts of that blonde and focusing them on another blonde. The blonde she was due to marry in 2 hours time. A grin spread on her face as she sat down in the mirror and continued trying to tame her hair.

'What are you doing here!?' Narcissa practically growled as a certain Veela entered the room.

'I'll just leave you to it.' Andy muttered, shooting an unsure smile at her little sister before closing the door behind her.

'Please Narcissa, I just wish to apologise. Eet was totally unacceptable of me to be like zat with Ermione. I never meant any arm, I know she iz appy and I wouldn't want to get in ze way of zat I can assure you.'

'That doesn't explain why your hands were all over my fiancé.' The blonde witch's voice was deathly low as her eyes pierced those belonging to the other woman.

'I was drunk and not zinking clearly. I wouldn't dream of urting er and losing you would. I do not expect your forgiveness I just want you to know zat I am sorry. You are incredibly lucky Narcissa, she iz truly magnifique.'

'I know.' The witch replied. Her eyes softened somewhat as she stared at the other blonde.

Fleur noticed the curiosity in the woman's eyes as she watched her intently. It seemed as though Narcissa was trying to figure something out.

'When?' The blonde asked.

The veela's eyebrows shot up in shock as she thought about how best to answer. Deciding it was not good to anger a Black, especially not on her wedding day she answered quickly and truthfully.

'Before ze war ended. After er capture.'

The two blonde's stood in silence. Eyeing each other up curiously. Narcissa felt a pang of rage as she thought of Hermione with Fleur. She wanted nothing more than to slap the beautiful Veela into next week. However, she was raised to be a proper lady and the Slytherin in her demanded revenge. She could think of no better revenge than marrying the brunette girl that day, assuring the Veela that Hermione was off the market and would never be hers again.

'I ope today is perfect for ze both of you. Congratulations mademoiselle Black.' The Veela turned and left the room abruptly, leaving a shocked and somewhat seething Narcissa behind.

Frantic banging interrupted Hermione from some rather pleasant thoughts about her upcoming wedding night. Sighing she opened the door to a flustered Harry Potter. The dark haired man stopped everything immediately as he looked upon his best friend.

'Wow. 'Mione you look incredible!' He gazed open mouthed at the brunette until a playful smack on the arm brought him from his daze.

'You'll catch nargles if you're not careful Harry.' Luna Lovegood stated as she sauntered past and handed the brunette a bouquet of flowers.

'Are you ready Hermione?' She queried.

The brunette giggled.

'Thank you Luna, I've never been more ready.'

The three friends linked arms before the overwhelming sensation of apparition took over.

'So 'Mione. Narcissa will go first, Draco will walk her down the aisle where she'll await you.'

'Perfect.' The brunette stated quietly. She tried to focus on her breathing. Now that the moment had arrived she realised just how nervous she was. Her mouth was dry, palms sweaty and her hands were shaking uncontrollably. Strong hands resting on her shoulders brought her back to reality as she gazed into the green eyes of her best friend.

'It's time. You look wonderful and today is going to be just perfect.' He smiled as he offered his arm to the brunette.

Narcissa ignored the gasps and murmurs from the close friends and family gathered at the small venue of her wedding. She walked down the aisle with her son. His smile wide and proud whereas she was petrified. This wasn't like the last time. This time she was in love. This time she was willing and happy. As she reached the alter she received a warm smile from Minerva McGonagall who stood waiting to bond the two witches. Her nerves vanished as she risked a glance upwards.

Her Hermione was gliding down the aisle on the arm of Harry Potter looking more beautiful than ever. Fleur had been right.

The blonde's breath caught in her throat as she stared at the love of her life. She wore a simple white gown which clung to all the right places, framing her body beautifully. Her soft brown curls were pulled back into a tidy up do, a few strands left to fall around her face.

The thing that made her more beautiful was not what she was wearing but her smile. Narcissa had never been so overwhelmed by a mere smile. Tears shone in hazel eyes as she finally reached the altar. The blonde was hardly aware of Harry leaving and her own hands gripping those of the girl. Her heart skipped a beat as hazel met blue.

'We are gathered today to celebrate love. The kind that creeps up and takes you by surprise.' The Scottish witch's voice broke Narcissa's train of thought as she began the ceremony that she had longed for for so long.

'Love is never easy. It is trialing and testing. It challenges us in ways we never knew possible. These two women have the ultimate kind of love. The kind that lasts and grows no matter distance or time. Nothing can truly keep them apart when their hearts are fused as one.' Minerva paused as she looked at the two women. Their hands joined and eyes locked, there was truly, no denying their love for one another.

'Love cannot be described in many words, only our actions and so I shall leave it to the bonding to secure the love of Narcissa Black and Hermione Granger. Ladies if you will.' The Scottish woman gestured for them to ready themselves.

'Do you, Narcissa Black, promise to love Hermione Granger throughout eternity? To guide her through life and be by her side?'

'I do.' The blonde whispered as tears filled her eyes.

'And do you, Hermione Granger, promise to love Narcissa Black for all eternity? To guide her through life and be by her side?'

'I do.' The brunette beamed as her eyes locked on those of her love.

'Well then, I am proud to declare you wed.' The Scottish woman beamed and flicked her wand. A silver beam shot out, circling the joined hands of the two women wrapping around each of their left ring fingers and leaving a silver band in its place.

Narcissa's hand tentatively cupped her wife's cheek.

'I love you Mrs. Black.' She stated.

'I love you too Mrs. Black.' The brunette replied before closing the distance and moulding her lips to her new wife's.

The newlyweds took the time to speak with each of their guests. Hugs, kisses and congratulations were shared between everyone as a feast appeared on a table in the centre of the venue. Everyone took their seats and the atmosphere only continued to grow. People watched on as the newlyweds kissed each other and their daughter, unable to keep their hands to themselves or hide their undeniable love.

After the food was eaten and the table cleared everyone took to the dance floor. They cleared a space for the two witches who stood on the middle.

'Dance with me my love.' Narcissa practically demanded.

'It would be my pleasure.' The brunette replied. Her hand grasping Narcissa's as her arm snaked round the blonde's neck.

Narcissa took the lead, her free hand resting in the small of her wife's back as she held her close. Their foreheads resting against each other as they moved together.

It wasn't long before the rest of the guests were dancing too. Narcissa was swept away by Draco and Hermione by Harry. The brunette could feel her feet starting to twinge so took a break from the dark haired wizards so called dancing. Sipping a flute of champagne she was approached by her mentor and close friend.

'I am so proud of you Hermione.' Emerald eyes held hazel as they shine with love and pride.

'Thank you Minerva, for everything.'

'Dont mention it my dear. However, I think it's time you and your wife should be going.' She smiled knowingly as Narcissa approached.

'Come wife. I'm taking you away.' She smirked as she grasped the brunette's hand.

The twos witches said their goodbyes. Taking a rather long time to kiss and cuddle their daughter who was to spend 5 days with her Aunt Andromeda.

Hermione couldn't help but grin as her wife wrapped an arm securely around her waist.

'Lets go darling.' She whispered as the feeling of apparition took over.

Hermione had never seen such a beautiful place as Bora Bora. The sun shone constantly, with a blazing intensity. The sand was hot and soft in between her toes and the water was as clear as glass. The two witches kissed hungrily on the beach just outside of their villa. I had not been 12 hours into their honeymoon and already they had made love several times. The bed. The shower. The dining room table. The kitchen countertop. The ocean. The sofa. The stairs. These were all places to add to the ever growing list of where the women had ended up giving into their desires and bringing each other to rather intense orgasms. It seemed as though the blonde was not quite done with her new wife either as her lips were now sucking at the skin of her neck. However, the blonde just couldn't get one thing out of her mind.

'Why did you never tell me Hermione?'

The brunette turned round in her lovers arms, puzzled.

'About Fleur.'

The brunette swallowed audibly.

'What about her?'

'Merlin Hermione don't play dumb. It doesn't suit the brightest witch of the age.' The blonde growled.

'It never came up. It's not like you've told me every single person you've been with or dated.'

'You should have said something the other night!'

'Cissy please. I was just as shocked as you were the other night.'

'Tell me everything.'

The brunette paused, her eyes trying to lock with those of her wife but failing miserably.

'It was after we were captured. She tended to my injuries and we sort of... Connected. We slept together a few times in the time I was there as well as the night of the final battle. That was more of a relief thing though.'

'Didn't she have a husband for that!?' The blonde growled again, her temper getting the better of her.

'Bill was a useless husband. He put his own needs before hers and that included sleeping around. I showed her compassion for the first time in years. There was some feeling but not much. We cared for each other deeply but it wasn't love. We tried dating but it didn't work. I got with Ron and we decided to remain friends. I feel nothing for her Cissy. How could I when you're the most spectacular being in existence and you're now mine.'

'No Hermione.'

Blue eyes finally locked onto hazel and Hermione's reflected shock and surprise. Her confusion was evident at her wife's words.

'Im not yours... You're mine.'

Hunger and lust flickered through blue as hands gripped hips tightly.

'I'm going to make sure you know that. After tonight there will be no doubt who you belong to.'

Hermione moaned loudly as lips captured her own. The blonde had to make sure Hermione would never think of anyone else in that way again. Her jealousy got the better of her as she pushed the brunette onto the bed.

Narcissa was relentless. Her tongue pushing its way into the brunette's mouth immediately and taking control. Her hands ripped through her wife's clothing leaving her naked and vulnerable. Nails traced a toned stomach as teeth sunk into the skin of the brunette's neck. Drawing a low groan from Hermione's lips. The blonde wasted no time in showing Hermione who was in charge as her fingers set straight to work. Slipping through her wet folds and firmly rubbing her swollen clit. The blonde covered the brunette's mouth with her own as she thrust 3 fingers inside of her lover with little warning. She swallowed the moan that escaped her wife as her thrusts became fast and hard, demanding the brunette to moan and cry out. Hermione's nails raked down the blonde's back as she tried to hold off her impending orgasm.

'You're mine Hermione.' The blonde growled in her ear as she fingers curled, reaching the spot that issued the loudest moans and groans.

'Fuck! Yours Cissy! Always... Yours!' The brunette cried out her wife's name as her orgasm hit. The blonde continued to thrust, letting the brunette ride out her climax. Lowering her head she encased a swollen clit into her mouth. Her tongue lapping against her wife's sex hungrily. Hermione was hit with a second, more intense orgasm in no time. The blonde felt the brunette go limp in her arms, glancing up she noticed the deep breathing and closed eyes of her wife. Smirking she removed her fingers and savoured the brunette's juices that coated them. She lifted the brunette, careful not to hurt her and lay her down on bed, pulling the duvet over her.

She placed a small kiss to the girl's temple and lay beside her. Her strong arms keeping the girl safe against her own body as she waited for her wife to regain consciousness.

Meanwhile in England Harry Potter was staring at the letter on his desk. His wife Ginny decided to pour them both a large glass of firewhiskey as she sat next to her scowling husband.

'This really isn't going to go down well is it?' She queried softly.

'It's going to break them.' He sighed sadly, picking the letter marked 'urgent' up and reading it once more.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_As you are Head of the Auror department I have to inform you of any changes here at Azkaban. _

_There has been a call from the department of magical law enforcement that some of the prisoners be moved onto the new rehabilitation scheme as soon as possible._

_The following have been picked to start the scheme;_

_Marcus Grove,_

_Trenton Harper,_

_Ronald Weasley_

_And Kenneth Yau._

_Mr Davis of the department of magical law enforcement awaits your owl sooner rather than later. _

_Regards,_

_Paul Robson_

_Head Warden of Azkaban prison_.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: hey guys, I apologise for the wait! It's been a hectic couple of weeks. I honestly don't know when the next update will be. I'm moving to Manchester on Friday and then it's freshers week so any writing will be either drunken or hungover. I will try my best to get something up relatively soon though! Hope you all enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes. R&R** :)

To say Harry Potter was nervous was a serious understatement. Give him a basilisk, dementors, merpeople, dragons even Voldemort and he'd charge on heroically. Give him the task of informing the newlywed Narcissa and Hermione Black that the latter's scheming, somewhat crazy ex boyfriend is being released from prison and the Gryffindor would pace his living room, wearing the carpets down and wringing his hands nervously, rehearsing how to break the news.  
The dark haired boy sighed dramatically. The two witches he was so scared of seeing had arrived moments earlier. They were sat at his kitchen table with his wife having returned from their honeymoon that morning. He had owled his best friend almost immediately, hoping to speak with her before she picked up her daughter, not wanting the small child to be present for the oncoming negativity and anger.  
'Its now or never Harry.' He muttered to himself before stepping into the room.

Once the greetings and hugs were over Harry paused to look over his dear friend. He couldn't deny she looked good.  
'Marriage suits you 'Mione.' He mused with a gentle smile.  
In return he received a beaming grin. His heart dropped slightly. It seemed like the brunette witch he considered a sister had been through so much heartbreak in the last few years and now that things were looking up he had to deliver another, devastating blow. He watched how she interacted with Narcissa, the way they touched wherever they could at any given opportunity. The looks of adoration they gave each other. The blissful smiles of two souls in love.  
'So Mr. Potter, what was so important that you insisted we visit you before we could be reunited with our angel?' The blonde witch teased.  
Instantly Harry felt dreadful. He was used to the playful side of Narcissa now but this time it was different. He knew the two women hated to be apart from their child and not only was he keeping them from her but he was also ruining their post-marriage bubble.  
With a flick of his wand, Harry produced four tumblers of firewhiskey, one for the newlyweds and two for himself. With a nod and an unsure smile his own wife left the room, deciding it was best she wasn't present for this conversation.  
'Oh god! This is an expensive label! Is it really so bad you couldn't wait? bugger! What is it Harry?' Hermione took her glass cautiously, her face growing stern as she looked to her best friend. It was moments like this Harry hated how well they really knew each other.  
'I don't really know what to say. Neither of you deserve this and I hate that it's happening, especially now. It's just, well... Ron is being released and put on the Ministry's rehabilitation scheme.'  
Green eyes looked up to see two somber faces. Swallowing audibly the man knocked back his second glass of the burning alcohol and rubbed his eyes tiredly.  
'Rehabilitation scheme?' The brunette queried, her voice cracking slightly.  
'It's new. After the war the cells filled relatively quickly. When I took you both to Azkaban the warden told us that Ron wasn't in a maximum security wing. Those wings are reserved for the death eaters that survived the war as well as other wizards and witches who practiced dark magic or committed major crimes. It's people from the average wings that get put forward for the scheme, to test it's effectiveness before they try with the more... Dangerous, prisoners. Only a select few have been put forward for the preliminary stages of the scheme, Ron being one of them.'  
Harry waited in silence as the two women seemingly digested the information. Neither spoke. They just sat, looking intently at their hands. The wizard could feel his body tensing, awaiting the eruption that was soon to come. Soon though, the man felt his defences weaken and his body relaxed as the expected anger failed to come forth. The two women remained silent until Narcissa spoke.  
'Thank you Harry. I appreciate you wanting to tell us straight away and not leaving us to find out on our own. Also for making sure Lyra wasn't here in case things got... Heated.'  
'Uh... It's okay.' Harry stuttered. Still surprised that neither woman's fiery nature was making a show.  
With a nod the blonde witch stood, helping up the brunette and walking towards the fireplace.

Not too long later Harry still sat at his kitchen table. Shocked into silence. He expected a nuclear fallout at the news and all he got was a nod and a thank you.  
'How'd it go love?' His wife's soft voice roused him from his pondering  
'Fine. Not even a slightly raised voice.'  
'What?' Ginny asked disbelievingly.  
'Just that.' He replied. 'I don't know if that's worse than them kicking off.'  
'I think it might be.' The red head stated. Sighing she wrapped her arms around her husbands neck.  
'Come on, you've done your part Harry. I know you love her but there's not much you can do.'  
'Yes there is. I can make sure Ron goes nowhere near her and her family.' Harry stated, determination evident in his voice.  
'I think it's best you steer clear love.'  
'I can't do that Ginny. I know he's your brother but she's my sister.'  
The red head simply nodded. Removing her arms from around her husband she smiled weakly, leaving the him with his thoughts.

'Shhhh. Come on sweetie. Go to sleep.' Narcissa cooed to her screaming daughter who wriggled and howled in her embrace. Gently rocking her daughter, the blonde witch tried everything she could to get her to sleep while her wife unpacked some of the things that had been at Andromeda's with the child.  
'Not even a week with your sister and she's turned into a banshee.' The brunette mused.  
'Oh don't worry. I will be having words with my darling sister.' The blonde stated through gritted teeth. She was starting to get agitated with the screaming baby who was usually so well behaved.  
'We purposely reduced our honeymoon so she didn't get disrupted and look at this.' She exclaimed to a giggling Hermione.  
'Try singing.' The brunette suggested. 'A lot of babies love lullabies.'  
'She's not like a lot of babies. Usually a cuddle and a kiss and she's out.'  
Crossing the room the brunette took matters into her own hands. Literally. Carefully she lifted the small girl into her own arms, gently kissing her frustrated wife's lips as she did so.  
'Oh sure Miss perfect Gryffindor, brightest witch of her age, lovely little Hermione Granger can do a better job than me.' The blonde huffed.  
'Cissy...' The brunette muttered softly, she couldn't deny she was hurt by her wife's behaviour.  
'Well if you're so bloody clever you put her to sleep!' The blonde raised her voice, causing Lyra to cry louder, her wails now constant and painfully loud.  
Hermione watched as the blonde began unpacking some things, angrily slamming drawers, sighing and muttering under her breath as she did so.  
With her own sigh the brunette looked down at the screaming baby and smiled as she started to quietly sing the first song that came to her head.  
'My minds telling me no, but my body my body's telling me yes, baby I don't want to hurt nobody but there is something that I must confess...' With a big smile the brunette started to sing a little louder, gently swaying as the baby in her arms started to calm. 'I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind, I don't see nothing wrong, I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind, I don't see nothing wrong.'  
The brunette continued to sing softly as the once screaming child settled down. Sucking her tiny thumb and letting her eyes close sleepily.  
'What in Merlins name was that?'  
Smiling the brunette looked up from the now sleeping baby to her confused looking wife.  
'R. Kelly.' She replied simply.  
'You don't think it's slightly inappropriate to sing to a baby?'  
'Like she can understand any of it. Stop complaining woman, at least I got her to sleep.' The brunette sighed.  
'By singing profanities. Well done Hermione, maybe I should nominate you for Witch Weekly's mum of the year.' Narcissa snapped dryly.  
Carefully the brunette placed the slumbering infant in her crib, tucking her blanket around her tiny body and placing her stuffed hippogriff within her grasp.  
After placing a small kiss to her daughters head the brunette left the room, brushing past her wife and heading for their bedroom.

The brunette was entirely thankful her wife didn't follow. She let the tears escape her eyes as she clumsily got undressed. Leaving her clothes in an untidy pile she pulled on a small pair of shorts and tank top and slid into bed. Leaning over she turned off her lamp and lay in darkness, letting the tears cascade down her cheeks.  
Eventually hazel eyes dried and Hermione lay in silence. Hearing Narcissa enter the room the brunette rolled over so she faced away from the blonde. Listening carefully she noticed the blonde sigh and undress before slipping under the covers herself. For a few minutes the two women just lay in darkness.  
Hesitantly, Narcissa wrapped her arm around the brunette's middle, pulling her against her own body and placing a delicate kiss to the exposed skin of her shoulder.  
'Im sorry sweetheart.' She breathed against her skin. Hermione chose not to reply, not trusting herself to reply kindly the brunette placed her hand on top of Narcissa's that rested on her stomach. The blonde exhaled deeply, pressing another kiss to her wife's shoulder and then neck. Her blue eyes watching the form of the brunette as her breathing steadied and her muscles relaxed. Knowing her wife was sleeping soundly in her arms the blonde allowed herself to close her eyes and drift off herself.

Hermione was the first to awake the next day. Her head was tucked into the crook of Narcissa's neck, their legs entwined. Carefully she removed herself from the blonde's arms and left the bedroom. Sleepily she padded into the nursery to check on Lyra. Smiling she looked down at the sleeping form of her daughter.  
'Looks like I need to expand my r&b repertoire if you'll sleep this well.' She mused softly while her fingers absent-mindedly stroked the soft blonde hair of her daughter.  
The brunette sat watching her daughter sleep for another hour before electric blue eyes slowly opened. Hermione felt her heart melt at the toothless grin the infant gave her.  
'Good morning sunshine.' She beamed as she wrapped the girl in her arms. Taking in her daughter's appearance more carefully she noticed the small white bump on her bottom gum.  
'Mother of Merlin! Who's a big girl getting her first tooth then?' The brunette gushed.  
'No wonder you were screaming your mummies ears off.'

Narcissa Black was roused from her sleep by the distinct sound of her wife's laughter along with the gurgling and happy squeals of her daughter. Smiling she slid out of bed and grabbed her robe. Walking into the kitchen she saw her wife still in her pyjamas feeding their daughter her breakfast.  
Crossing the distance she placed soft kisses to both their foreheads before helping herself to a mug of coffee.  
'Lyra's teething, it'll be why she's crying so much.'  
'What? Really?' The blonde knelt in front of the infant, peering into her mouth with a grin.  
'Yes really.' Hermione muttered before standing and taking Lyra's breakfast things to the sink to be washed.  
'You're still peeved with me then?' The blonde asked sadly.  
'Yes.'  
Leaving the infant playing with her Hippogriff the blonde walked over to her grumpy wife. Gently she placed her hands on the woman's hips and kissed her neck.  
'I don't like it either. I may even like it less than you.' The brunette whispered.  
'Hermione?'  
'Ron.'  
The blonde witch froze, her lips still pressed against the skin of her lovers neck.  
'Can we not do this now please.' She sighed, stepping away from the brunette.  
'Well then when do you want to do it Narcissa!?' The brunette demanded. 'I know it's what's gotten to you so don't deny it. It doesn't just effect you, it effects me too so stop acting like a troll and talk to me instead of snapping at me!'  
'What do you want me to say Hermione? I'm devastated! I finally get you and the life I want and that lunatic threatens to ruin it all again!'  
'I want you to talk to me instead of bottling it up. Do you think I'm not devastated too? I'm heartbroken but I need to focus on making sure my family is safe and looking after you, both of you rather than getting angsty and being a bitch.' The brunette sobbed.  
Feeling her own tears start to fall the blonde wrapped the brunette in a tight embrace.  
'Shhh love. I know. We'll sort this out, I promise you. He won't come near us I'll make sure if it.'  
Narcissa placed a wet kiss to her wife's lips and smiled reassuringly.  
'What if we leave Cissy?' Hermione enquired, a glimmer of hope in her tear filled eyes.  
'What do you mean sweetheart?'  
'Leave London. Move away. Away from all of the troubles we've had here, start fresh with Lyra. Settle somewhere no one knows us so we can be a proper family.'  
'Somewhere no one knows us? Darling that's going to be pretty far.'  
'Would you really object to leaving Britain. Leaving the rumours, the gossip, some of the people.'  
'Yes. I mean, I hate the rumours and the gossip but we'll have that anywhere really. As for the people, sure there are a few I could go without easily but there are also ones I love. What about Andy? Harry? Minerva? We have so many amazing friends here Hermione. It won't solve the problem with Weasley if we just run.'  
Sniffing slightly the brunette nodded and extracted herself from the blonde's embrace.  
'Okay.'  
Narcissa watched as the girl straightened herself out before heading in the direction of the bedroom before calling out to her.  
'Mione?'  
'Dressed.' The brunette replied quietly before slipping into the bedroom. Flicking her wand she securely closed the door before sliding down it, head in her hands as she let her tears fall.

Narcissa knew her young wife was upset. She couldn't blame her but she meant what she had said. Their problems wouldn't vanish if they chose to runaway. Plus she was a Black and Black's don't flee when things get tough. They were going to stand together and show the youngest Weasley boy that he had no hold over Hermione and that nothing he did would get in their way.  
She left her wife have some time alone while she dressed Lyra and placed her in the play pen. Casting a quick safety charm to make sure her angel wouldn't escape she headed to her bedroom.  
Knocking the door gently she called her wife's name. Waiting patiently she heard shuffling just behind the door which opened relatively quickly. Revealing a heartbroken Hermione. Hazel eyes red and puffy, tear marks down her cheeks and hair a mess where her hands had been holding fistfuls of brown curls.  
'Oh baby! Come here.'  
Narcissa wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl. Carefully she lifted her and placed her on the bed. The blonde climbed on to the bed next to her and held her close. Whispering words of love and reassurances into her ear.  
The blonde waited until her wife was fast asleep before summoning some parchment and a quill.

Harry,  
I need your help to ensure _he_ cannot get anywhere near my family. I won't put Hermione through this if there's the slightest chance he could get to her or Lyra. I know I ask a lot but you're Harry Potter, it's safe to say you have some sway at the Ministry. Come over tonight for dinner? 8pm. Maybe it's best your lovely wife stays at home. As much as Hermione and myself adore her, Ronald is still her brother and she may not appreciate the choice words I have reserved for conversations about him.  
Regards,  
Narcissa.

After signing her name the blonde called her owl. Ruffling his feathers fondly she attached the letter to his leg. Watching as the brown owl became nothing but a dot she sighed.  
Her gaze drifted to the sleeping form of her wife. Smiling she kissed her temple softly and whispered.  
'I won't let anything happen to you my Hermione. I promise you.'


End file.
